Cassie Morgan
by fansy
Summary: i did not know what to call this story so i named it after the main charater. basically it's about Cassidy Morgan aka Cassie Morgan until i can think of a better Title.
1. promo: cassie Morgan

Promo:

Port Charles, known for mob wars and psychos that are out for revenge or just need to be on some really good meds, sadly this town is my home. My name is Cassidy Morgan daughter or Jason and Sam Morgan. In this town that name is not so popular because well… my dad is a hit man for Sonny Correnthos however, they are now retired but the cops still like to put them in jail or at least try to. Aren't they nice? Since I'm the daughter of the "Port Charles Bonnie and Clyde," I'm related to cool and annoying people. Alexis Davis for example, Alexis Davis use to be my dad's lawyer that drove him nuts I mean could you blame him she's always has to prove that you're in the wrong no matter what. Her daughter's Kristina and Molly or I would like to call Whinny and Smarty pants. I have more nick names for them but I rather not say. And let's not forget my cousins Nicholas and Spencer. I can't really say much about them besides the part that they like to throw their money around. On my dad's side, you have Carly, Michael, Morgan, Josslyn, Sonny, Monica, Tracy, Spinelli, and Maxie (my mom's best friend). Carly is the best person to shop with and she has really good plans to get back at someone. Michael and Morgan their like my big older brothers but Morgan can get on my nerves because he acts like Jax and that's just wrong considering Morgan is really Sonny's son. Tracy, Tracy what can I say about her. I like watching her and Luke fight because there like a comedy show all I need is some popcorn with lots of butter and I'm good to go. Spinelli he's fun to play video games with but hard to understand sometimes since he has his own language. Jossyln and I are the same age and she's my best friend.

At school there are three people that Josslyn and I will talk about pretty much every day unless it's something like clothes but other than that it's three people which are Lauren Spencer (worse annoying enemy of all time) Shawn Parker (my wanna be boyfriend until further notice) and Clay Brown (Josslyn's boyfriend that I'm not too crazy about).


	2. ch1 party of the centry

Ch.1 Party of the century

Cassie and Josslyn have been begging their parents to let them go to this party that was at the Mayor's beach house. After begging and bribing Jossyln finally got her way but Cassie on the other hand did not. Sam had her reasons for Cassie not to go to this party and the main reason was she didn't want something to happen. When she was Cassie age she would always go to parties to see how much trouble she could get into now years later her daughter wants to go to one of these parties. Karma has a way of biting you in the butt. Jason didn't want Cassie to go because he couldn't keep an eye on her unless Cassie was willing to have a device that Spenilie made so Jason could keep an eye on her. He wanted Cassie to explore and experience things that he couldn't remember but he also wanted to pertect her.

Two days earlier: Sam was working on a cheating spouse case when Cassie walked in the office.

"Mom… Can I go with Jossyln to the beach," asked Cassie.

"Is Carly going with you?"

"No….um where going with some friends from school."

"Then the answer is no."

"Mom come on. Carly is letting Josslyn go."

"Good for Carly and Jossyln but the answer is no."

"But this party is going to be so cool."

"Cassidy no. there is not going to be an adult supervising and who knows what's going to be at this party."

"There's going to be hot guys at this party mom. Shawn and Clay are going. I'll stay with Josslyn if it makes you feel better."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

Jason walks in the front door and hears Cassie and Sam arguing about something.

"Kristina and Molly got to go to parties."

"Yea and you want to know what happen, Krissy almost got into a car crash for driving drunk and Molly woke up in a bed with two guys. She couldn't even remember what happen."

"So Kristina and Molly had some bad experience but…" Sam arched an eye brow at Cassie, "but what Cassie?"

"I'm not like them mom you can trust me." Sam looks at Cassie and shakes her head.

"Fine you can have a tracker on me I don't care."

"That's different," said Jason.

Cassie looks at Jason for him to back her up.

"Dad tell mom that I'm not like Kristina and Molly please."

"I do trust you Cassie but Josslyn gets into things just like Carly does and you follow her."

"I do not follow Jossyln mom!"

Jason walks in the office.

Cassie looked at Jason for back up but she knew it probably was not going to happen since Jason was normally on Sam side when it came to Cassie wanting to go to parties.

"Dad please explain to mom that I am **not like Josslyn, Kristina, and Molly when it comes to parties.**"

When Jason and Sam didn't say anything Cassie threw her hands up in frustration.

"Ok I'll make you a deal that maybe you both will like."

"This should be intrusting," said Sam.

Jason sits next to Sam.

"Oh I just love this teaming up on me you two. "

"Cassie,"warned Jason.

"The deal is I have to come home at midnight and no later. I will wear one of those tracking devices and one of those purses that Spinelli made that has a hidden camera so you could see what I'm doing. If you smell Alcohol on my breath rather I didn't know it was in the drink or not I don't go to a party. If I'm not home by midnight you could drag me out of the party and I'll do chores until you say I don't have to do them anymore. Is that a deal?"

"Ten o'clock and if there's a problem like something happen to the tracking or if you don't call we come and get you then we take your car away," said Sam.

"You have to check in when you get to the party and two hours after that and when you're coming home," said Jason.

"Could you make the time eleven..." Jason and Sam look at Cassie, "it's just the mayor's beach house is an hour from here."

"Then call when you're running late," said Jason.

"Deal," said Cassie.

Night of the party:

Cassie and Jossyln were upstairs in Josslyn's room getting ready.

"So you have to have a tracking device and a hidden camera in your purse," asked Jossyln.

"Yes." Josslyn started laughing," your parents are worse than mine all I have to do is have a curfew. "

"Are you sure about that?" Josslyn looks at Cassie confused," your mom uses Spinelli's gadgets to keep an eye on you…. doesn't she?"

"No… I don't think she would."

"Really then where did you get the purse because it looks like mine."

"Remember when we got the matching… dame why did Spinelli have to be a genius."

Josslyn put on her earrings then looked in her closet to get another purse.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting another purse because unlike you I don't want my parents to know what I'm doing 24/7."

"I don't wear this purse all the time Joss… besides I kind of like having my parents watch over me because they catch things I don't."

"So what this is our time to get into trouble and experience things that our parents has or doesn't remember in your case."

"Whatever I'm not taking any chances because I don't want my car taken away from me."

"I thought you wanted a convertible?"

"I did at first but I like this car it's safer."

"Whatever."

After Cassie was finished doing her makeup and hair she turned to Josslyn.

"How do I look?"

Josslyn looked at Cassie and rolled her eyes, "I thought I told you to wear a skirt or a dress."

"What's wrong with Jeans?"

"Nothing it's just guys like legs and you have great legs but you don't show them off."

"I do show them off I just don't want some guy looking up my skirt when I bend over or put his hand a little too far up my skirt or dress. Jeans block that from happening."

"You are definitely Jason Morgan's daughter that's for sure. Your too cautious and how are you going to experience things when you're walking on egg shells?"

"I'm going to this party aren't I?"

"yes but…" before Josslyn could finish her sentence Carly yelled from down stairs that Clay was at the house to pick up Jossyln and Cassie.

"well lets go."

"Joss what were you going to say?"

"nothing let's go and next time wear a skirt."

Josslyn ran out side to kiss Clay then walked to the car. Cassie on the other hand was starting to think that maybe going to this party was not such a good idea.

Sam saw the worried look on Cassie's face and wondered why she was running out the door like Josslyn did.

"What's wrong Cass," asked Sam.

"Nothing. I better go before Joss has a field day. "

Cassie hugged Sam and then ran out the door to Clay's car.


	3. ch2 drama and byofriends

Ch.2 drama and boyfriends.

I called dad to let him know that I was at the party like I promised but I was starting to think that maybe it wasn't worth going to this stupid party. The Mayor's Daughter Clair always knew how to throw a party and she was the most popular and prettiest girl in tenth grade but still there was something off about this party. When I looked around the room to see if I can find Jossyln. I saw Lauren Spencer and her friend Brandi Zacchara, Johnny's daughter, is a year younger than me. I should have known Brandi was going to be here since she's always looking for trouble. What's funny about Brandi is not only is Johnny her dad but Clair Walsh is her mother.

"Hey Cassie I didn't know you would be here," asked Brandi.

"Yea…. I didn't think you would be here either Brandi."

"Yea well lots of guys with Alcohol equal trouble which I love."

I didn't say anything.

"Isn't this funny you Jason's daughter and Brandi Johnny's daughter in the same room,"said Lauren.

Brandi rolled her eyes, "you forgot yourself since your Elizabeth and Lucky's daughter," said Brandi.

"I didn't add myself because I'm not a mobster's daughter," said Lauren.

Brandi was getting mad I could tell by the way she was counting in her head. Brandi took a sip of her drink then asked Lauren to go find her boyfriend.

"Why?"

"Because I said so and besides I think I saw him flirting with some girl."

"What!" Lauren started looking for her boyfriend Roy that was actually flirting with another girl.

"Why do you hang out with her it's obvious you don't like her," said Cassie.

"It's has it's perks in being her friend," Brandi.

"Which is what exactly?"

"She's the police commencers daughter which means when I go over to her house to "hang out" I can accidently look in Lucky's files to see if he has anything on my dad and if he does.. It disappears."

"Lauren has no clue that you're using her?"

"Cassie have you seen the girl? She's clueless when it comes to things like that. Besides don't think she's not using me for information."

"I don't think Lucky would have his daughter spy on your dad."

"No he wouldn't but it wouldn't surprise me if Lauren decided to get on her dad's side just so she could get away with a few things."

Lauren came back crying. I started to actually feel sorry for her until I remember who she was dating.

"Roy broke up with you again, "asked Brandi.

I knew for a fact that Brandi didn't care if Roy broke up with Lauren because Roy and Brandi were hooking up behind Lauren's back. In a way I did feel sorry for Lauren because she acted so much like Lucky when it came to getting used by people but she was like Elizabeth when it came to being sneaky and getting in people's faces when she had no room to talk.

"He said that he's been cheating on me with someone else that gives him what he "needs".

Brandi and I looked at each other for a second.

"What does this girl give him that I can't," said Lauren.

"Well I hate to tell you this but Sex,"said Brandi.

"Sex? I gave him sex four times last week and last night. What more does he need?"

"you know I'm going to look for Josslyn bye Brandi."

I started looking for Josslyn.

"It's about time Cass I thought you left or something."

"No I didn't leave I was talking to Brandi."

"Oh… Lauren and Roy broke up because Roy met someone else."

"Let me guess Brandi?"

"No … well he has been with her but its someone else more his age actually."

Josslyn started laughing. I looked behind me and saw Lauren getting in Roy and Brandi's face about something. Everyone gathered around.

"I can't believe you slept with Lauren when you said you were going to dump her," yelled Brandi.

"I did dump her but then we made up," said Roy.

"Why are you mad Brandi? You were sleeping with him and didn't tell me I thought we were friends," asked Lauren.

"I'm mad because he slept with you and then me the same night. I don't know how many girls he's been sleeping with behind my back."

"Oh this is going to be so funny when school starts," whispered Josslyn.

"Why?"

"Because Roy is a senior now and the girl he's dating is a teacher," said Jossyln.

"How do you know this?"

"Clair duh. She's like the gossip queen and she knows everything. It wouldn't surprise me if she was even…" as soon as Jossyln was going to say that Clair was probably sleeping with Roy too. Clair walks in the room.

"Roy what are they talking about," asked Clair.

"Stay out of this Clair," said Brandi.

Brandi pushed Clair out of the way and slapped Roy across the face so hard you can hear a pop sound from across the room.

Lauren started crying then smiled at some guy who didn't seem to be paying attention about what was going on but he seemed to be eyeing Lauren. Clair smacked Rock on the other side of his face then said," Now I have to go to the clinic and check for diseases because of you," said Clair.

Brandi rolled her eyes then started chugging drinks down.

I called mom this time and told her that I might need a ride home since Clay and Shawn were nowhere to be found.

Josslyn and I started walking down the beach when I saw Clay in the water.

"Hey isn't that Clay?"

"Yes. What is he doing I've been looking everywhere when we were at the party but I couldn't find him I thought he was with Shawn." Speaking of Shawn.

"Hey Joss! Cassie wait up," yelled Shawn.

I turn around and there is Shawn. Blond hair, green eyes, tan skin and that six pack the boy was hot and he didn't mind showing off those muscles either.

Joss looked at Clay and was wondering what he was doing.

"what's Clay doing?"

Before Shawn could answer a girl popped up in view.

"it looks like another cheating boyfriend," said Cassie.

"that seems to be going around these days." Clay starts swimming to shore and he was greeted with Jossyln slapping him and pushing him back into the water.

Owe. That's going to leave a mark. so we better get going you have a curfew right?"

"that's ok my mom is going to pick up Joss and I up so you and Clay can stay a little longer."

"oh… well I have to be home by twelve so I was going to get going anyway."

"ok… thanks for taking Joss and I to the party."

"your welcome. It wasn't that much of a party."

"I know. But I'm not into parties anyway but it got me out of the house."

"I'm not into parties either but I figured Clay was going to get into trouble and I have to help him out."

"I know… I have to get Jossyln to stay out of trouble although it doesn't work out the way I like it too."

"I know what you mean."

I Saw my mom waving at me.

"well my mom's here so… I guess I better go."

"I'll see you around?"

I just node.

"we should hang out sometime."

"yea we should."

Josslyn and I headed up to my mom's car and left.

The party wasn't that bad but I don't think I want to go to another one again unless Shawn is there.


	4. ch3 two weeks later

Ch. 3 two weeks later

Clay and Josslyn broke up at least for time in two weeks. I never really cared for Clay because he was cocky, and annoying. He would flirt with any girl that would show off. The problem was Josslyn loved to show off just to get a few guys looking her way. The girl was trouble and she didn't care. You would think I would be like that because my parents but I'm not which I find weird. It might be because my dad was once Jason Quartermaine the preppy, nice guy but Jason Morgan, all around bad boy. I have to have some kind of wild strike because of my aunts and my mom. But I can't find it. This sucks.

Today my mom is teaching me how to drive or at least helping me get ready to take my driver's test that was in a few days. You would think my dad would teach me since he has patients however, with me his patients' runs out real quick.

Sam looks behind the car and sees a line of people honking their horns at Cassie because she was holding up the slow lane.

"Honey speed up some," said Sam.

"But I'm doing the speed limit."

"If you were doing the speed limit you wouldn't have people honking their horns at you or passing you."

"I'm afraid to go any faster."

"Cassie you're not going to pass your driver's test on Wednesday if you don't do the actual speed limit."

I started speeding up and the cars behind me stopped honking their horns.

"That's better. " I can see mom looking at me at the corner of my eye.

"Just say it mom."

"I'm just thinking something must be on your mind because you're normally driving a lot faster than this."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well were almost home so just wait until we get there."

"Fine."

Just when we pull up into the drive way I see Lucky Spencer and Dante talking to my dad and Johnny this can't be good.

I put the car in drive and step out of the car. mom looks like she knows what's going on if she doesn't she's going to find out soon enough.

"Hey Sam, Cassie,"said Lucky.

"Hey. What's going on," asked Sam.

"That's what we like to know," said Dante.

Johnny rolls his eyes and dad looks at me like I did something. when I just pulled into the drive way.

"it seems someone has been coming over to my house and taking files," said Lucky.

Did Lucky just now figure this out? Dude seriously Brandi has been stealing from you for months.

"So you came to talk to me?"

"Yes," said Dante and Lucky.

"Ok but what's Johnny doing here?"

"I'm here because you and Brandi are supposedly taking things from Lucky's office," said Johnny.

"Why would you accuse me? I've never been too your house before and I don't think that's going to change."

"You have never come over to the house to see Jake," asked Lucky.

"Why would I see Jake? He's three years older than me?"

Mom and dad look at each other then look at Lucky.

"Because he's your brother Cassie,"said Jason.

"You're just now telling me this!"

"We did tell you but you must not remember."

"Did you tell me when I was five or something because I really, really don't remember anyone saying that Jake… Jacob Martin Spencer. Wow now that should have been a clue other than the fact that we have the same eyes. Does he know?"

"Yes he knows," said Sam.

"Really because he doesn't act like it. I have a brother that lives in the same town but doesn't come and see me or any of his family members."

"Because Elizabeth and I did not want Jake to be a part of the "business" let alone the life that comes with it."

I should have known.

"What business? Coffee importing does not have include a dangerous life cop life however might be a different story."

"Cassie,"said Jason.

"What's the point Lucky," asked Johnny.

You got to love it when someone changes the subject I know I do.

"the point is either your daughter or Cassie has been stealing files from my desk or it's someone else."

"it's not me because I don't like Lauren."

"I'm aware of that Cassie. I'm also aware that Brandi and Lauren are friends."

"Well it wasn't Brandi either at least not that I know of."

"are you sure," asked Dante.

"yes. Brandi doesn't steal." Ok I'm sticking my neck out and Johnny knows it but Brandi is going to say it was probably me which is why Lucky and Dante are here.

Dante smirked a little then said, "That's funny?"

"What is, "asked Sam and Jason.

"Because that's why Brandi said about you Cassie, so either one of you is lying because you both could get access just by Spinelli getting on the computer and Brandi by going over Lucky's house. My guess is Brandi."

"So now you are back to accusing my daughter. You never think that it might not be Brandi or Cassie. It could just be someone else?"

"Like who?"

"I don't know pick one there's lots of psychos' out of the loony bin pick one."

Lucky and Dante look at each other.

You may have a point Zacchara but your daughter is our prime suspect until further notice.

Lucky and Dante got into their car and drove off.

"I really hate cops especially those two," said Johnny.

That make's two of us," said Brandi.

I looked at Brandi standing by Johnny.

"Where did you come from," asked Cassie.

"I was behind the bush. Thanks for covering for me. I owe you."

"you don't owe me just cover your tracks next time."

"I already did cover them. Don't worry I didn't put the blame on you I pointed it to Lauren since she was the last person to come out of her dad's office."

I rolled my eyes. It's amazing what kind of skim she can come up with that's just itching to bite her in the future. I walked into the house, up the stairs to my room and started looking at family pictures.

I couldn't find anything that had Jake but one picture. Jake must have been six because he was holding me. I kept looking for more pictures of him but there wasn't any. Mom and dad walked in my room.

"We really thought you knew about Jake," said Sam.

"I only have one picture of him and me. I have tons of pictures me with Michael and Morgan that I would call my real brothers but Jake really?"

"It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me dad."

"Elizabeth and Lucky were fighting a lot at the time so Jake would come and stay with us until you got Jake got sick. Elizabeth called one night and said Jake need stem cells and she wasn't a match and either was Lucky. Steve (Elizabeth's brother) tested everyone and no one was a match the last person was you so we had you tested and you weren't a match. It turned out that Lulu was a match but I really didn't get why so I researched it. It turned out Jake wasn't really mine after all. He was Lucky's."

"Then why did Lucky ask if I would go over to his house to see Jake?"  
Lucky doesn't know that Jake is his son. Elizabeth never told him. At least that's what we think. If he does know then he might think that you would come over to see Jake. "

"Actually I think it's because of Lauren and he just said Jake. But that's my opinion."  
"That's why I think too. "So how about we change the subject like what was bothering you," asked said Sam.

"well I decided that I'm not cut out for parties like I thought I was so I'm just going to stay with going to movies or the mall because parties have too much drama."

"I agree."

Sam and Cassie look at Jason.

"don't look at me I don't remember being your age."


	5. ch4 drivers test

Ch.4 driver's test.

Today was the day that I was going to take my driver's test. For once I was relaxed while driving maybe it was because I was going to get my driver's license at least I hope I do.

When mom and I got to the _DMV_ it didn't look that packed. I thought I heard thunder outside so I went to look and sure enough it started raining.

"Might as well go home because they're not going to let me drive in the rain," said Cassie.

Mom looked out the window and started to say something but was cut off when one of the clerks's called my name. Mom and I walked up to the clerk's desk.

"Cassidy Morgan correct," asked the clerk.

"Yes," said Cassie.

The clerk pulled out some paper's for mom to sign.

"Mrs. Morgan would you sign these papers and I'm going to need Cassidy's birth certificate and Social number."

I knew mom was busy signing papers so I went to get my birth certificate and social number out of her purse then I gave it to the clerk.

"Thank you. Now why don't you stand in front of the screen so I can take your picture. "

Good thing I like cameras otherwise I'll look like dad in one of his mug shots.

"Ok now I'll have someone meet you at your car so you can take your test good luck."

"Thanks."

20 minutes later:

Ok the test was good and I passed! Now I get to drive home and get _starbucks_ coffee ya and mom's paying.

Mom was talking on the phone probably with dad when I walked back in the _DMV _to get my driver'slicenses.

When mom got off the phone she walked up to the desk.

"You passed?"

"Yep now I get to drive."

"yep but let's get some coffee first because we have to go to Alexis's house."

"Oh yea. What does she want?"

"She wants to give you a present." I looked at mom. "Cassidy Morgan don't give me that look ok she wants to give you something."

"Like what mom?"

"I don't know we'll find out when we get there ok. Why don't you call your dad and let him know you passed your test.

I stepped outside and called dad.

"Morgan."

"Hey dad you might want to watch the roads."

"Why? Did you pass your test?" I started laughing because I can hear dad telling Sonny that I passed my driver's test and Sonny saying "let me know when she get on the road so I can get off."

"Very funny Sonny. I think the only one your really going to have to worry about is Jossyln since she's a reckless driver."

"Oh don't I know it Jax was teaching Josslyn how to drive and she almost drove into Kellies this morning."

"That's it I'm driving myself to school."

"Just be careful Cass."

"I will Mom and I have to go to Alexis's house before we go home."

"Oh… be nice and don't start anything. Your mother is already fighting with Kristina again."

"See I told you she likes to start things with mom."

"Cassidy don't start."

"I'm just saying Kristina likes to bring up things from mom's past. Somebody needs to shut her up."

"It's not going to be you."

I want to bet.

"Cassidy I mean it **do not start anything** with Kristina."

Who says I'm going to start anything I just might have a little fun messing with her. I'm going to need Jossyln for this.

"ok I won't say anything to Kristina that's going to start a fight between mom and Alexis I promise."

I crossed my fingers. I may not start anything but I will pull a prank or too. wait a minute I don't like trouble why am I thinking I need to start something. then again I am Jason and Sam's daughter I'm sure I can think of a few things and maybe getting into trouble might not be so bad if I don't get caught that is.


	6. ch5 Alexis's house

Ch.5 Alexis's house (be the bigger person)

Mom and I drive up to Alexis's house and I take one last sip of my coffee. I'm going to need it. I start thinking ok Alexis is the only one that's home until I see Kristina coming towards the car. crap here comes whinny.

Mom looks at me and starts drinking her drink but stops when Kristina knocks on the window.

"Hey what are you two doing," asked Kristina.

What does it look like where doing where drinking coffee duh. This girl drives me nuts.

"Were finishing our coffee's," said Sam.

"Why didn't you get me one?"

"I'm sorry Kristina I didn't think of that do you want me to go get you one," said Sam.

Mom come on she knows how to get her own coffee. Mom must be getting soft or something.

"Yea I want the same thing that you got. I'll tell mom that you went to go get me some coffee."

"Ok I'll go get it."

"Thanks sis."

Mom rolls up the passenger side's window, "Well at least you get a little more experience."

"Why do you put up with that mom? I think she knows how to drive up to _Starbucks_ to get her coffee."

"I know… Krissy and I have been fighting lately and maybe she would be a little nicer."

"Mom she's using you even I know that. remember when she start looking at dad funny and we thought she was being nice until she tried to make out with dad."

"Cassie…. I don't want to talk about it."

"ok fine what about the time when she decided to bring Amelia back in town that way you can re live your mistakes."

"Cassie she's my sister ok."

"Only half. She's so much like Alexis when it comes to breaking someone and like Sonny when she's determine to get what she wants last year it was to break up you and dad so she could have dad and you would have know one besides me of course."

"of course let's not forget you. Cassie nothing happened ok. your dad is not going to start running off with my little sister."

"Good because he's old enough to be her dad what is he fifty."

"No he's 40… 43."

"And you're twenty five."

"Ok that's not fair your dad has to be young too. Come one."

"Ok fine thirty two but that's as low as I'm going."

"Fine."

20 minutes later:

Mom and I walk in Alexis's house. Mom handed Kristina's coffee then sat on the couch. I could tell something was going on because the degrees in the house felt like it dropped when mom and I walked in the door.

"It's about time Samantha what took you so long?"

I looked at mom thinking when Alexis called mom Samantha. Only dad's calls her that when he's mad or when he's in one of those moods were he's flirting with mom it creeps me out. yuck.

"Sorry Kristina wanted coffee so Cassie and I drove back to starbucks…"

"If you were taking coffee orders I would have liked one."

What's up her butt? Oh I get it she must not have a guy in her life poor baby.

"I can't get everyone coffee Alexis."

"Why not doesn't Jason give you money?"

"Is this why you called wanting Cassie and I to come over here so you could pick on me Alexis."

"I'm not picking on you Samantha. Stop being so sensitive. "

"First of all don't call me Samantha; second of all I don't need to take your bull."

"Why are you picking on mom Sam," asked Kristina.

"She's not Kristina why don't you back off," said Cassie.

"I hate to be a bitch Sam but your daughter just walked into something that she knows nothing about."

"The hell I do Kristina. Alexis is starting something with my mom the minute we walked in the door and your saying that you hate to be a bitch honey you are one."

"Mom did you hear what Cassidy said to me."

"Cassie let's go they obviously wanted to fight with us today and I really don't have time to deal with them."

Just when I was getting ready to argue mom says it's time to go. And I was just starting to have fun.

Mom gets in the driver side since she knows how to drive a lot faster than I do and I get on the passenger side. When we were at the stop light I look behind the car and see Alexis following us. She's blinking her lights and honking her horn.

"What's there problem," asked Sam.

"it's Alexis and Kristina."

"I know who it is. I just don't get why their follow us."

"I think we should ditch them because I don't want them follow us and having to argue again."

Wait a minute that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

If they fight with us then…. Whatever, but I'm going to ditch them I'm just going to go home."

"Ok fine but have the garage door open so we could quickly close it. I hope the front door is locked so we don't get ambushed."

The more Sam started thinking about it the more she really didn't want to deal with Alexis and Kristina it just wasn't worth it.

"You know what call your dad and tell him to get the back gate open."

"Why you don't want to fight with Alexis and Kristina?"

"No I don't. It's not worth it Cassie."

"You're ruining my fun mom."

"I'm sorry you'll probably find something else much better than fighting with Alexis and Kristina."

"What is better than fighting with Alexis and Kristina?"

"Cassie it's better not to fight with Alexis and Kristina because the more you fight with them the more they're going to push our buttons Where just going to get hurt in the end."

"Be the bigger person?"

"Exactly."

"But I want to make them feel bad."

"Cassie…"

"what?"

"you sound like me when I was your age."

"well good then get that part of you awake and let's fight swinging."

Mom started laughing at me," I'm not that person anymore."

"because your older?"

"no because when I met your dad I changed."

"don't tell me dad changed you. dad likes to fight too thought."

"I know he does but we've both learned sometimes it's not a good idea to fight because you can get hurt at the end."

I knew mom was right but it still would have been fun fighting with Alexis and Kristina just to make them feel like crap. That way they would know how mom felt when they talked down to her."

We drove in the back part of the house to the garage. I looked behind the car and didn't see Alexis's car behind us. But I knew they weren't going to give up that easy. They were going to be sitting at the front of our house just waiting. Luckily I have some water balloons waiting for them. Jossyln always says that water balloons may only be harmful when you put water in them but if you put something else with it you're going to start a war. Which is sort of what I wanted to do? When I walked in my room Josslyn was waiting for me.

"Alexis and whinny picked on your mom?"  
"Yep."

I looked outside my window and there was Alexis and Kristina waiting at the door.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

I figured Josslyn would have a good one to get back at Alexis and Kristina.

"Do you still have those balloons?"

"Yea?"

Good get them and fill them up with water and I'll get some eggs from the kitchen.

I grabbed a basket to hold the balloons then filled up the balloons with water. I looked in one of my draws and found those poppers from 4th of July.

Josslyn came back upstairs and set the eggs down. Carly walked in the bedroom.  
"What are you two up too?"

"Mom go open the door for Alexis and Kristina."

"No. I'm not letting them in here."

"Come on mom you know you want to fight with Alexis and Kristina."

"What are you going to do with those eggs and water balloons…. You're going to soak Alexis and Kristina.

"I'm going to throw poppers at them,"Cassie said proudly.

"How about you leave the eggs, instead of just water put some soap in the balloons."

"What about mom and dad?"

"Don't worry about them I'll take the blame that way your mom doesn't get yelled at."

"So you're going to get yelled at?"

"Alexis and Kristina will not try me. if they do then I'll get Maxie and well fight with them. your mom really don't need to be dealing with Alexis and Kristina right now anyway."

I thought this day was already weird since mom wasn't shutting Alexis and Kristina up. Maybe mom is sick or something. I'll think about that later right now I want to have some fun.


	7. ch6 oops did we do that?

Ch.6 oops did we do that?

Jossyln and I ran to the bathroom and put some soap in the balloons then filled them back with water.

I opened my window and waited until Carly opened the front door to talk to Alexis and Kristina. I only heard Alexis talking to Carly so Kristina must be in the car.

"Do you see someone in the car," asked Cassie.

Jossyln looked, "I think so."

Good then this should scare her.

"I threw the first balloon then Jossyln threw the second one. It sounded really loud hitting Alexis's car. When the balloon landed on the car the soap oozed out of the balloon. Unfortunately it was too loud because mom and dad came in the room.

"What are you two doing," asked Jason.

I looked at my parents Jossyln smirked then threw the last balloon. Then said, "Oops did I do that? My bad It must have slipped." Jossyln shrugged her shoulders. Thanks a lot Joss.

"What was in the balloon," asked mom. Mom looked really mad at me dad smirked until he got smacked on the arm by mom.

"You know throwing balloons at Alexis's car is not nice."

Jossyln took the bag of poppers out of my hand and looked back at the window. Kristina was outside of the car looking around to see if her car was damaged. Jossyln took the poppers and started throwing them out towards Kristina. Kristina screamed like someone was shooting at her. I didn't know Jossyln was going to do that. Wait yes I did.

Sam and Jason looked out the window. Alexis and Kristina started yelling at Sam.

"go get more balloons," said Sam. Jossyln ran into the bathroom to get more balloons and I took some poppers and threw them towards Alexis and Kristina.

Dad walked away from the window," I didn't see anything."

"wait you're not going to help," said Sam.

"no I'll take the next one."

"chicken."

Dad turned around and looked at mom.

"Come on have some fun."

I have a better idea. Jossyln don't throw the balloons anymore. Cassie close your window.

"why?"

"just bring the balloons ."

Mom looked at Joss and I and then followed dad. Carly was down stairs laughing.

"you should have heard Alexis and Kristina it was so funny."

"any more ideas," asked Jason.

"come on Jase don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that?"

"I have an idea but I'm going to need your help."

"what's the plan?"

"well you know Alexis has probably already called the cops. So it's probably best if we send Jossyln and Cassie out there to apologies."

"what," asked Sam and Carly.

"dad Alexis and Kristina are going to yell at us if we go out there."

"unless we play dum."

"what do you mean?"

"they already think that we are just like our moms so why do we give time that." 

I'm really not getting this little plan because I know for a fact that if we go out there and apologies then Alexis and Kristina are just going to give us a punishment. Like running around the police station for them. that's not fun.

Jossyln walked out the door.

"look mom the little trouble maker came out her to apologies," said Kristina.

"I'm sorry for throwing balloons at your car I thought you were someone else. I was actually washing your car since it is soap."

"you thought we were someone else?"

I walked beside Jossyln, "yes Cassie and I thought that you were one of the guards. You see we've been playing pranks on the gaurds and your car looks just like theirs."

"What about when I scream when you two shot at me explain that then."

"We didn't shoot at you it was just these poppers see." I threw one of the poppers on the ground and Kristina screamed.

"See you did that on purpose."

"I was just showing you that it wasn't a gun it was just these poppers. "

"Whatever."

"I'll have a punishment for you girls when I get back to the office. Maybe you will learn not to do this again."

Jossyln rolled her eyes and Alexis glared at her.

"We will be at your office on Monday."

"Good and no later either come on Kristina."

Jossyln and I walked back to the door when I heard a splat. I turned around and saw Alexis car covered in egg. Jossyln started laughing; "now I know why mom didn't want us to use those eggs. She wanted to use them for herself."

Alexis and Kristina got out of the car again Kristina started walking towards the door when Kristina was closer to the door Carly and Sam threw eggs on her. Carly yelled," Would you like some bacon with those eggs?"

"Mom! Carly threw eggs on me. And I have a date to go to."

"I know honey we'll get you cleaned up."

Carly threw buckets of water at Kristina, "now you are ready for your date."

"This isn't over."

"I'm scared, "said Jossyln.

Kristina got in the car and glared at me. I knew I was never going to hear the end of this but really I didn't care.

Alexis and Kristina drove off. hopefully they weren't coming back.


	8. ch7 our punishment

Ch.7 our "punishment"

Background info: Kristina is a lawyer but not a very good one and Molly is a doctor, Looks like those science projects paid off. Alexis and Kristina decided to make their own firm which I find funny since one of the male Lawyer's is Kristina's boyfriend. I was little when Kristina became a lawyer and for some reason I wanted to be just like her. Good thing I grew up. When Kristina first started her firm with Alexis she would use my mom for help to make a case that either Alexis or Kristina was working on better.

The problem was when my mom would give them good information they wouldn't pay her because they felt she was family so why did they need to pay her. Diane thought that was funny but didn't think anything of it until Kristina asked for her help and of course Diane did but she wouldn't get any credit for her work. Alexis would talk about how great Kristina did on a case when really if it wasn't for Diane Kristina's case wouldn't have been that successful. The point is Kristina is a user to get mommy's approval and be praised for it.

Molly on the other hand doesn't need that kind of attention because she feels she's already good at everything she does so what's the point of making her ego bigger than it already is. Molly is nice but she's always backing up Alexis and Kristina and never looking at both sides of the picture but then she can't understand why mom doesn't talk to her.

Present: Alexis called last night and told me that Jossyln and I better be at the office at 8:00 and no later. Well that's kind of hard since Jossyln likes to sleep in until ten. But I'll manage I got up at 5 and was ready by 5:30 left the house at six. Went to starbucks for Jossyln and me, and was at Jossyln's house by seven. Jossyln was actually walking out of the house when I pulled up. That was a big surprise.

"You're up early," said Cassie.

"Well I would still be in bed if it wasn't for Kristina waking me up this morning. I swear if she wasn't Michael's sister and your aunt I would rip her a new one or at least send her somewhere so I don't have to hear or see her."

"If she wasn't my aunt I would help you."

"Dame why did she have to be a part of the family."

"Technology she's not really a part of your family Joss."

"I know but I don't want Michael mad at me. He's scary when he's mean."

"I know what you mean by that. My dad gets scary when he's mad and my mom she just gets even or at least she use too."

We drove to the office, parked the car and even thought we had five more minutes Alexis and Kristina we not in their office so we had to wait for them.

"I'm going to sit here and enjoy my iced coffee."

Jossyln sat in a bench that was down the hall from Alexis and Kristina's office. Sarah the secretary was sitting at her desk reading a book.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hey Cassie wow look at you! You look like your mother every day except you have your father's eyes."

"Thanks… I was wondering do you know when Alexis and Kristina are going to come in the office?"

"Let me look at the calendar."

Sarah looked on the computer to see what Alexis and Kristina's schedule was.

"Uhm… it looks like they're not going to be in the office until noon they have a spa appointment this morning which is at 9:00."

"Oh… Alexis told me that Jossyln and I had to be here this morning."

"You wouldn't happen to be the one that threw those balloons and those poppers at them would you."

Cassie nodded. The Sarah started laughing.

"I'm sorry that's just too funny. She told me it was these trouble makers that did it but she didn't say you and Jossyln. She wanted me to send you and Jossyln out to deliver these files. I have them in order where they need to go. But I really don't think it's a good idea for you to do that."

"Because of my dad."

"No… because your just kids and Jossyln is wearing an outfit that's going to give a wrong impression so I tell you what. I'll help you out and Jossyln can watch the phones and take messages. I don't think it should be a problem since Alexis and Kristina won't be here until noon."

Diane walked in the door. "Hello Sarah is there an messages for me?"

"Umm a couple Ms. Miller I put them on your desk for you to call the clients that said it was urgent for you to call them."

"Ok thank you. I have a coffee for you."

"Thank you Ms. Miller."

"

You're welcome. Now Cassie I heard what you did to Alexis and Kristina and the punishment that they are giving you which I find ridiculous I mean really after all Alexis and Kristina have put Sam threw…. Anyway I will take all the calls for Alexis and Kristina that way Sarah can help you out deliver these files to the DA's office. And Jossyln can stay with me. I need some things taken care of here and some files deliver so if you and Sarah could do that I would appreciate it."

We got in Sarah's car. I put the files that needed to go to the D.A.'s office for Diane and Alexis while the other sat in the back of the car until we needed them. by the time we finished with the files for Alexis and Diane it was noon. Sarah and I drove back to the office thinking there wasn't anything else to do. I was ready to go home but when I got to the office the plans changed. Alexis and Kristina were at the office.

"Where have you two been," asked Alexis.

"I was helping Cassie out with the files. I know she wouldn't know where to go," said Sarah.

"Who gave you permission to help Cassie,"asked Kristina.

"Diane did. I do work for her too."

"Don't get smart with me."

"I'm not getting smart with you Kristina."

"You are getting smart with Kristina," said Alexis.

Diane rolled her eyes Kristina whined if someone said boo to her and now she was complaining about Sarah who does not get paid much but practically does everything for Kristina while Kristina sits on her butt or on the phone when she should be working.

"Let's make this easy for you and Kristina. Sarah will work full time for me and you will have to get some other slave to do your work. Sarah I'm willing to give you more pay that what you're already given and since you are very good at taking notes you could go to court with me as my assistant," said Diane.

"Thank you Ms. Miller," said Sarah.

"your welcome. There's no need for you to stay here all day so why don't you go shopping for some clothes and come back. Just tell Carly to put it on my account."

"really? Thank you so much."

Sarah walked out the door. She looked like she was walking fast that way Kristina and Alexis wouldn't catch up with her. I bet Kristina and Alexis didn't know what to do now since Sarah's working full time for Diane.

"you and Jossyln can go now I don't think Alexis and Kristina will be needed you two since their going to have to be working on things that they made Sarah do."

Jossyln and I looked at each other and then ran out of the building as fast as we could.

"would you hurry up and start the car? Kristina and Alexis put make us work for them," said Jossyln.

"are you kidding I wouldn't work for them even if they were the only ones around," said Cassie.

"I know I think I would work for Diane instead of Kristina and Alexis. Sarah was working at the office doing Alexis and Kristina's work while they got all dolled up that's ridiculous."

"tell me about it…. so what do we do now?"

"let's go to the mall Diane gave me six hundred dollars for us to split she said to think Sonny."

"oh… he must be getting on his nerves."

"Sonny is cranky. I'm so glad my mom didn't go back to him. He would drive me nuts."

I started up the car and headed towards the mall. I felt weird going to the mall without any guards. It's not like I was scared or anything but I'm so use to being protected by guards going to school or the mall. Now that I have a car I guess that's changed.

When we got into the mall parking lot I started looking for a close parking spot to the door but before I found on Jossyln suggested for Valet parking.

"Why? "

"Because we deserve to be treated like royalty, My mom and I do it all the time you pay them five bucks and you don't have to look everywhere for your car they do. What's ever convent for you right? Have you heard of walking its actually good for you."

Jossyln rolled her eyes at me, "oh shut up ok it's a onetime thing treat yourself. I'll pay if it makes you happy."

"since it was your idea I'm going to take your offer."

"good now head to valet parking line."

There was five cars waiting for valet parking. The cars were Mercedes, Lincolns, and BMWs. I drive up in a _Toyota venza. _i bet people probably thought that we were in the wrong line.

"maybe we should have drove my mom's BMW?"

"yea and pay out the butt for gas I don't think so. I love my car thank you very much and second I'm not the one who wanted Valet parking."

"oh Cassie give it a rest ok I'm just saying people are looking at us. If they knew your last name they wouldn't be looking us at all. We should have brought some body guards."

"I really don't want people looking at me with body guards around. It's better that I don't look like I have money."

"if you have money you should flaunt it. if they don't know who I am than I'll tell them. I'm Jasper Jax's only daughter I should be treated with respect."

"So you want people to fall to their knees because your Jasper Jax's daughter. Give me a break."

"Hey I'm not ashamed of my family name. if I was a Morgan I would let everyone know I just don't understand why you want to act normal."

"What's wrong with normal Joss? Is it really wrong to not have people afraid of me because I'm Jason Morgan's daughter?"

When I said that I was Jason Morgan's daughter one of the men that was working as a Valet opened my door for me.

"Thank you."

"No problem Ms. Morgan."

"See what you started Jossyln." Jossyln rolled her eyes and got out of the car like she was a princess. Sometimes I think her dad's money gets to her head way too much. I really hate it when she turns to a snob. I looked at the valet man that was going to park my car. "Um… do I tip you now or when I get back?"

"When you get done shopping you can tip then. Is this your first time in valet parking," asked the man.

"Yea."

"It's nothing too it. When you come back ask for your car and then you can tip after you get your car."

"Thanks."

Jossyln waited for me at the door," that guy was totally checking you out."

"no he wasn't."

"you weren't standing where I was. Even when you act sky you get guys eating out the palm of your hand."

"shut up Joss."


	9. ch8 what's wrong with mom?

Ch.8 what's wrong with mom?

3 hours later:

Jossyln literally shopped until she dropped or at least until she spent her money that Diane gave her and reached her credit card limit. I think that's ridiculous but that's my option. When I came home I thought the house was a little too quite I just figured mom and dad went somewhere. I went into the kitchen and found a note. It was dad's hand writing which I find really weird because normally mom has notes everywhere. At first when I read the note I thought it said someone else but it was mom saying that her and dad were at the hospital. My first thought was dad probably did some job with mom and he got hurt so I went to the hospital to see what was going on. When I went to the nurses' station Rebecca had a sympathy look on her face.

"Why don't wait for your dad," said Rebecca.

"Isn't he the one that's hurt?"

"Honey your mom is sick."

"Ok. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Cassie. I know it's not good though."

Now I'm starting to freak out. My dad better tell me what's going on. I hope he will. Maybe I should just find out for myself.

"is my grandma here?"

"Monica? Yes she's with your parents."

Grandma will tell me if dad can't. Mom has been acting strange, she hasn't had coffee, she's been sick for the past two weeks, I wonder if mom is pregnant?

"My mom wouldn't happen to be pregnant would she?"

Rebecca just shrugged," I wish I knew Cassie but I don't I'm sorry."

I must have waited for my dad to come out and find me for at least ten minutes. Carly walks out of the elevator. Thank god maybe she knows what's going on.

"Carly what's going on?"

"You don't know? I thought your parents told you?"

"No what's going on Carly?"

"Maybe you should….."

"I'm not going to wait for dad anymore. I've been waiting for ten minutes and he hasn't come out to find me. I was just told that my mom was on this floor which I really weird since this is the OBGYN floor which tells me mom is A. pregnant or B. she was pregnant now tell me which one is it."

Carly looked at me a little shocked then starts looking around to make sure no one has heard me.

"Why don't we sit down?"

I looked at her, "ok we can stand. Your mom is pregnant but it's a high risk pregnantice. This is why you mom really didn't want to fight with Alexis and Kristina the other day. Those two have also put your mom through hell over the years. The point is your mom is sick ok and she could die from this pregnantice and today was a close call."

"So my mom is ok right?"

"Your mom is…."

Carley's face turned white. I turned around and there was dad and grandma walking towards us. This day just sucks first with Alexis now with mom the only good thing that came out good today was Jossyln and I shopping. I wonder why my parents hide this pregnantice from me. was it that much of high risk? I was a miracle from what I was told and I don't think I was a high risk my mom just had to stay stress free and having Alexis as a mother isn't really "stress free".

"What's wrong with mom?"

"Mom's fine. She's just over worked herself that's all," said Jason. I have a feeling that's not the whole truth. "Cut the bull dad what's wrong with mom?"

Grandma and dad looked at me, "oh boy I'm going to um… check on Sam's test results and I'll let you talk to your daughter," said Monica.

"Cassie your mom is pregnant."

"I figured that part out but I don't understand the rest. Why is mom in the hospital and why did Carley make it sound like mom was in a coma."

Dad looks at Carley like he was going to kill her. If looks could kill Carley and I would both be dead. It dad wouldn't have been the only one killing us.

"Your mom is in a coma. But it's not permit; she should wake up in a couple of hours."

"What caused this?"

"Alexis and Kristina," said Carley.

Dad glared at Carley warning her to not to say anything more. I didn't care I wanted to know what those two did. Could this have been my fault because of this morning?

"Was it because of me?"

"Baby it wasn't because of you… Alexis and Kristina have been fighting with your mom for months and it had nothing to do with you or Jossyln,"said Carley.

"I know your trying to be nice Carley but… I don't believe you."

"Cassie it wasn't your fault…. Diane said Alexis and Kristina started the whole thing anyway. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why is mom here?"

"She's here because Alexis and Kristina were driving. Kristina lost control of the car and crashed into your mom. I was support to meet your mom here but she never showed up so I went to look for her and found her crashed into a tree."

"What about Alexis and Kristina?"

"They fled the scene could you believe that," said Carly.

"How do you know it was them?"

"Because I had Spinelli look at the traffic camera's and I recognized the car. Kristina did come out of the car to call 911 because they came shortly after I did but I don't know if they checked on your mom or not."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Carley look at dad waiting for the answer. When dad said," it's up to your mom," Carley walked off and headed towards the elevator. Kristina and Alexis wouldn't leave my mom would they? They should have at least checked or something right? This is like when Alexis ran over Keifer except it was her daughter. Did they mean to hit mom? Or was it just an accident? Did Kristina and Alexis know that mom was pregnant? I doubt I'm going to have these questions answered. Maybe I will but not tonight.

Dad and I walked to mom's room. It was weird having her in a hospital bed because I was use to dad always going to the hospital from getting shot at or almost blown up by one of his enemies but this is mom. She really didn't have enemies. The only one I could think of was Elizabeth and I don't even think she could do this. She looked like someone ran her over with a dump truck instead of being in a car crash. I wonder what's going on with the baby.

"Do you think the baby is ok?"

Dad didn't say anything for a couple of minutes which probably meant something happen to the baby.

"The baby… the baby is gone. Your mom was only a couple of months far along."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet. She lost the baby at impacted."

"And you're not going to do anything to Alexis or Kristina? Dad they killed the baby and almost mom?"

"I know that… I want to do something but this is your mom's family. If it was anyone else they would be dead right now but it's not."

Mom started waking up which I guess it's a good thing.

"It wasn't Alexis," whispered Sam.

"You know who it was," asked Jason.

"I know it was a woman but that's all I can tell you."

"Sam I saw the footage of the accident it was Kristina."

"Jason your wrong Kristina wouldn't have done this. She wouldn't have left me there."

"Why? Alexis left Keifer on the side of the road she didn't even call the ambulance."

"Cassie you weren't there. Alexis confessed to the accident."

"But she wasn't punished for it."

"Cassie stop," said Jason.

Sam looked at Cassie and figured she probably had a point that it was Alexis and Kristina driving the car but Sam wasn't going to admit it not until she knew for sure. If it was them she might make them pay. Suddenly Sam started thinking about the baby.

"Jason what about the baby?"

Jason looked at Cassie the looked at Sam. Cassie walked out the door and waited outside the door. She didn't want to see her mom crying because if she did she was going to cry. Cassie saw Alexis and Kristina walking towards her. Kristina had a bump on her head which told Cassie Kristina was driving. Alexis didn't have a mark on her so maybe Alexis wasn't in the car but Kristina had to be.

"Monica called and said Sam was in a car accident is she ok,"asked Alexis.

"No she's not ok. She looks like she's been ran over by a truck."

How could they ask if mom was ok? she's just been a car accident and she's also in the ICU wing so that should have gave them a clue.

"can we see her?"

"no."

Alexis and Kristina looked in the window seeing that Jason and Sam were having a conversation. Sam kept shaking her head so that told Kristina that Sam lost her baby. Kristina should have been driving so fast the roads were slick because it rained. She was talking on the phone when she took a curb too fast and slid into the other lane hitting another car. Both of the cars spun around. Kristina got control of her car and stopped in a ditch while the other one slide into a tree. Kristina took a breath and looked behind to see the car. She noticed something formilur about the car but she couldn't put her finger on it. She got out of her car, walked across the street to the car. When she got closer to it she looked in the passenger side and froze. It was Sam. Kristina started backing up. "Shit." Kristina ran back to her car and called 911. "Yes there's been an accident on Renals road the car hit a tree." Kristina pulled out of the ditch and left. She should have stayed with Sam but she knew she was probably dead anyway. Alexis told Kristina that Sam was pregnant. Now she probably wasn't and Jason would be out for blood.


	10. ch9 kill or not kill?

Ch.9 kill or not be killed

_Note: There is no Cassie in this chapter it's just Jason and Sam._

Sam was getting out the hospital today but it was going to be a couple of hours before Jason had to pick her up. Cassie said she was going to stay with Sam which was a good thing since Cassie's been keeping Alexis and Kristina away from Sam at least until Jason figures out what's going to happen.

Michael walks in the front door of Sonny and Jason's office.

"I heard about Sam is she ok?"

"She's fine… I don't think it's really hit her about what really happen."

"You mean Kristina?"

Jason didn't even want to hear that name if he could he would kill her the day he found of that she was responsible for killing his child and putting Sam in the hospital. If it wasn't for Sonny and Sam Kristina, she would have been taking care of even thought it wasn't going to bring the baby back.

Michael figured that Jason was furious with Kristina but it was an accident she just panicked. However, if Michael was in Jason's shoes he would have killed Kristina for leaving Sam like that. if she wouldn't have left Sam the baby might have had a chance.

"How long was Sam in the car?"

"It had to be an hour because I got there before the ambulance did. If I didn't find her I would be planning a funeral right now. "

Michael saw the anger in Jason's eyes and who could blame him. He felt sorry for Jason because if he didn't find Sam. This day would turn a whole lot different. Jason probably wouldn't think twice to do something to Kristina if not kill her at least make he go to jail for it. This is the second time she killed a unborn child/family member only this time Alexis wouldn't be taking the fall for it.

"if that was my wife and unborn baby I would do something but… this is Kristina."

"I don't care who it is Michael she left Sam on the side of the road bleeding. Patrick said Sam would have been dead if I didn't show up when I did. She doesn't realize that she not only would have killed her sister but her sister's unborn baby."

"she does know about the baby."

Jason looked at Michael," what?"

"Alexis heard Elizabeth talking at the hospital about Sam and…" Jason threw a glass bottle across the room making the bottle shatter when it bounced off the wall and landed on the floor.

Jason stood up from his set when for a second he thought it was Kristina walking through the door but it was Alexis. Too bad Jason left his gun at home because Alexis would have been dead.

"Jason?"

Michael looked at Alexis and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Jason dealt with Alexis for so long and then marry her daughter without really knowing he was marrying Alexis's daughter. When Carley found out that Alexis was Sam's mother she felt sorry for Sam because she knew Alexis was a bitch and being her daughter was probably worse than being her neighbor.

"I'm sorry is this a bad time?"

"What do you think?" Alexis knew that Jason was livid when Sam ended up in the hospital but she didn't think he would still be mad about it. Sam was able to go home today at least he wasn't laying her body next to baby Lila instead. She came over to see if Jason knew about Kristina but even if he did. Jason wouldn't kill her because Sonny and Sam. Sam would protect her sister even if Kristina was to blame about the baby dying…. Right?

"I just wanted to see if Sam was alright. I tried to visit her but Carley and Cassie have been guarding her. You know that girl has cussed me out and I really don't appreciate it. She's been saying like if it wasn't for Kristina being Sam's sister she would be dead. The problem with Cassie saying that is she didn't even flinch.

"Do you blame her Kristina is the reason Sam almost died last night. She's responsible for my unborn child being dead."

"Oh shit he knows. I hope Sam doesn't know Kristina was the one that caused that accident. That's all it was accident, "Alexis thought to herself.

"Sam was pregnant?"

Michael looked at Alexis confused, "why is this surprise you Alexis? You over heard Elizabeth talking about it when you went to the hospital remember? You told Kristina the news when…. when she was driving to the metro court. Jason I'm sorry if I would have known that Kristina was in a car crash I would have helped."

"What do you mean? Did you know about this?"

"Great now I'm going to have to kill my nephew. Carley is not going to like this," Jason thought to himself.

"No I didn't know that Kristina was in a car crash at least not at the time."

"Explain."

"Oh this is good Michael is helping Kristina get off the hook at least until I talk to Sam about this. She would understand even if her child was killed. Maybe it was a good thing that it was since Cassie's a brat. Another one for me to deal with would really suck," thought Alexis.

"Kristina and her boyfriend were sub post to have a double date with me and my girlfriend but the plans changed when Kristina called me. She was out of breath it seemed like. I asked her what was wrong and she said she got in a fight with her boyfriend. I didn't think anything of it. Jason if I would have known that she crashed into Sam I would have helped."

"It's ok you didn't know. If you did you would have helped Sam and not left her like Kristina did."

Meanwhile at the hospital Sam was waiting for Cassie to come back with some clothes Kristina came into the room. Sam just thought maybe she was here to confess. If she apologized Sam would accept it because it was an accident but what Sam got it was clear that it was no accident for leaving her on the side of the road.

"Hey Sam how are you doing?"

"I'm ok… I'm just waiting for Cassie to come back with some clothes."

Kristina was glad that Sam was going to go home today. "You look better today… I stopped by to see you yesterday but Carley and Cassie were guarding the door. So mom and I couldn't visit."

"Oh. That's ok. I really wasn't in the mood to see anyone yesterday."

"I know you must feel awful with the baby being gone and everything."

When Kristina said something about the baby that got Sam's attention at first she thought maybe Rebecca or Monica said something about the baby but as far as Sam knew Jason and Carley were the only ones that knew that Sam was pregnant. Cassie just found out that Sam was pregnant yesterday so she couldn't have told Kristina.

"How did you know about the baby?"

"Mom told me. She was at the hospital yesterday when she overheard Elizabeth talking about you being pregnant."

Sam rolled her eyes. Somehow Elizabeth knew everything about Jason and Sam's personal's lives. It was like history was repeating it's self because this is how Alexis found out about Cassie and when Jason and Sam got married.

"When I heard that you lost the baby when you got in a car crash I thought maybe this was a good thing because…."

"Why was this a good thing?"

"Well because Cassie is such a brat. I mean would you really want another one running around its bad enough Cassie was born."

"How could you say that Kristina **She's** your niece?"

"It's just…. I didn't mean it like it sounded. Cassie's…. just stubborn and she's not really crazy about mom and I."

"After what you just said I can see why. You hate Cassie maybe it's because she grew up with two parents and you grew up being perfect all the time and daddy issues," thought Sam.

"So… do you know who hit you?"

"You mean the person that left me? No not yet Jason's looking for the person now. When he does that person might not be alive any longer."

"You're really going to let Jason kill me!"

Now where getting somewhere. Sam couldn't believe it Kristina was the one that wrecked her car and left her their slammed up next to a tree.

"I mean…. Sam it was an accident I fighting with my boyfriend on the phone and I was driving so fast that when I hit a puddle of water I lost control of my car. When I finally got control of my car I landed in a ditch. I went to see if the person in the other car was ok… I thought that person would need help since the driver side was slammed against a tree thank god the tree didn't slip when the car hit. When I looked in the passenger side I realized it was you. I started panicking because I knew Jason would kill me if anything happened to you. I started remember mom's conversation about how you and Jason were having a baby. I ran back to my car and called 911 and I left. I cancelled my plans with Michael at the metro court and I waited at mom's house. I told her everything…"

"Wait you left me and went to mom's house?"

"Yes I had to do something I knew if anyone found out what I did to you I would either A. go to jail or B. killed. Mom said she would take my place because I had everything going for me."

"So this was all about you! You left me for dead Kristina! Your own sister and you knew I was pregnant you at least could have stayed with me or something Kristina but you left just like you did when you ran Claudia off the road. I should have known Alexis would have stuck up for you because that's what she did when you finally confessed after months of hiding. You were even willing to let Michael take the blame for it are you that selfish that you would have been ok that I did when you where the one to blame?"

"It was an accident Sam I panicked. Besides you have no room to throw judgment at me for all the crimes you committed you and Jason."

Sam was livid she couldn't believe her own blood would do this to her. Michael was ready to confess when he thought that he was the one that ran Claudia off the road but not Kristina. She had Alexis taking the blame so she wouldn't have to ruin her precious life. Maybe she should have had Claudia press charges on Kristina but it was too late now Claudia has been dead for years and now Sam was the victim.

"I can see you're mad still so I'm just going to go," said Kristina.

"Can you blame me Kristina you left me to die and killed my child?"

"The baby wasn't even born Sam. You weren't even that far along since you just found out last week. It wasn't like Cassie was in the car with you."

"If she was you would have left both of us then you would have to save one of us because if you didn't Jason would have came after you instead it was only me."

"Then I guess I got lucky."

"You make me sick Kristina. To think I stuck up for you when you were lashing out because Sonny was never in your life. I thought it was just because you were a teenager and you would go out of it but you haven't. Even Sonny would have helped me but you…. you don't budge you just hide behind mommy. Well guess what you're not going to hide behind mommy very long."

"What's that sub post to mean?"

Sam didn't say anything. Letting Kristina think she might just get killed for this. But she wasn't Sam wasn't going to have Kristina's death on her cognitions instead she was going to do this the right way. She was going to let a judge decide Kristina's punishment. Kristina didn't know if but Sam was recording Kristina. Good thing Carley had a feeling that Kristina was going to confess and then some.

"What's that sub post to mean Sam?"

"It means that you'll be hearing from my lawyer that's what it means."

"It's your word against mine. Who do you think is going to win? You the con artist?" Kristina laughed then walked out the door. Sam might have been the con artist but Kristina is an idiot.

30 minutes later Sam was sitting on the couch waiting for Jason to get home. Sam had Cassie go to Carley's, Cassie didn't want to go at first but she decided to go anyway.

Jason walked in the front door. He thought maybe Sam and Cassie weren't home yet since Cassie's car wasn't the garage. He walked into the living room and saw Sam sitting there. She looked like she was in a daze which meant two things she's was in deep thought or it was something worse. Jason was hoping it would be the first choice if it was the second he didn't know if he could be able to deal losing Sam too.

"where's Cassie?"

"I sent her to Carley's. I didn't want her here when you heard this." Sam took the recording out of her pocket and gave it to Jason.

Jason looked at the recorder for a second," what is it?"

"it's Kristina confessing Carley figured that were going to need it if we where to decide to prosecute Kristina instead of actually killing her."

"wouldn't killing her be easier and maybe less painful then doing the "right" yet slow way. The courts are messed up in this town as it is," said Jason.

"don't get me wrong I thought of it but I don't want Alexis and Kristina's blood on my hands or on yours so where going to do this the right way. I called Diane and she said she's on her way."

"I know you want to do this the right way but can't I hear this first before Diane gets here?"

"I really don't think it's a good idea. Just trust me Jason I don't want you jumping the gun when you hear everything that Kristina said on that recording."

"it's too late now for Jason to be jumping an gun because I'm here now lets hear the recording," said Diane.


	11. ch10 hurt

ch.10 hurt

I changed the history a little bit. Instead of the whole Jake story in 07 Franco came along. Then Michael and Kristina ran off to Mexico (2008) the rest is pretty much the same Cassie was born in 09 five months before Claudia dies. 2010 is the same.

_Conversation between Kristina and Sam:_

"_I'm ok… I'm just waiting for Cassie to come back with some clothes," said Sam_

_Kristina was glad that Sam was going to go home today. "You look better today… I stopped by to see you yesterday but Carley and Cassie were guarding the door. So mom and I couldn't visit," said Kristina._

"_Oh. That's ok. I really wasn't in the mood to see anyone yesterday."_

"_I know you must feel awful with the baby being gone and everything."_

_How did you know about the baby?"_

"_Mom told me. She was at the hospital yesterday when she overheard Elizabeth talking about you being pregnant."_

"_When I heard that you lost the baby when you got in a car crash I thought maybe this was a good thing because…."_

"_Why was this a good thing?"_

"_Well because Cassie is such a brat. I mean would you really want another one running around its bad enough Cassie was born."_

"_How could you say that Kristina __**She's**__ your niece?"_

"_It's just…. I didn't mean it like it sounded. Cassie's…. just stubborn and she's not really crazy about mom and I."_

"_So… do you know who hit you?"_

"_You mean the person that left me? No not yet Jason's looking for the person now. When he does that person might not be alive any longer."_

"_You're really going to let Jason kill me!"_

_Now where getting somewhere. Sam couldn't believe it Kristina was the one that wrecked her car and left her their slammed up next to a tree._

"_I mean…. Sam it was an accident I fighting with my boyfriend on the phone and I was driving so fast that when I hit a puddle of water I lost control of my car. When I finally got control of my car I landed in a ditch. I went to see if the person in the other car was ok… I thought that person would need help since the driver side was slammed against a tree thank god the tree didn't slip when the car hit. When I looked in the passenger side I realized it was you. I started panicking because I knew Jason would kill me if anything happened to you. I started remember mom's conversation about how you and Jason were having a baby. I ran back to my car and called 911 and I left. I cancelled my plans with Michael at the metro court and I waited at mom's house. I told her everything…"_

"_Wait you left me and went to mom's house?"_

"_Yes I had to do something I knew if anyone found out what I did to you I would either A. go to jail or B. killed. Mom said she would take my place because I had everything going for me."_

"_So this was all about you! You left me for dead Kristina! Your own sister and you knew I was pregnant you at least could have stayed with me or something Kristina but you left just like you did when you ran Claudia off the road. I should have known Alexis would have stuck up for you because that's what she did when you finally confessed after months of hiding. You were even willing to let Michael take the blame for it are you that selfish that you would have been ok that I did when you where the one to blame?"_

"_It was an accident Sam I panicked. Besides you have no room to throw judgment at me for all the crimes you committed you and Jason."_

"_I can see you're mad still so I'm just going to go," said Kristina._

"_Can you blame me Kristina you left me to die and killed my child?"_

"_The baby wasn't even born Sam. You weren't even that far along since you just found out last week. It wasn't like Cassie was in the car with you."_

"_If she was you would have left both of us then you would have to save one of us because if you didn't Jason would have came after you instead it was only me."_

"_Then I guess I got lucky."_

"_You make me sick Kristina. To think I stuck up for you when you were lashing out because Sonny was never in your life. I thought it was just because you were a teenager and you would go out of it but you haven't. Even Sonny would have helped me but you…. you don't budge you just hide behind mommy. Well guess what you're not going to hide behind mommy very long."_

"_What's that sub post to mean?"_

_Sam didn't say anything. Letting Kristina think she might just get killed for this. But she wasn't Sam wasn't going to have Kristina's death on her cognitions instead she was going to do this the right way. She was going to let a judge decide Kristina's punishment. Kristina didn't know if but Sam was recording Kristina. Good thing Carley had a feeling that Kristina was going to confess and then some._

"_What's that sub post to mean Sam?"_

"_It means that you'll be hearing from my lawyer that's what it means."_

"_It's your word against mine. Who do you think is going to win? You the con artist?" Kristina laughed_

Present:

After hearing the intrusting conversation that Sam recorded Diane didn't say anything Jason drank too beers already and threw a lamp across the room. Sam was still re-living the emotions that she was going through when Kristina confessed to her. This time it didn't affect her as much as it did an hour ago.

"Wow. That was um… I mean all it took was for you to say that the person probably wasn't going to be alive any longer and she just spilled her guts and then some. We might want to edit a few things because you are saying that Jason basically wouldn't think twice about killing her if Cassie was in the car with you. Which I can actually see myself in court defending Jason if that were to happen," said Diane.

"It would be better if I would just kill Alexis and Kristina right now for trying to cover this up," said Jason.

"Please tell me you are talking hypothetically speaking." Diane looks at Jason and shakes her head," don't look at me like that I'm your lawyer it's hypothetically speaking only when it comes to killing. If I was someone else you wouldn't be speaking hypothetically to me but guess what you are talking to me as a lawyer and I say where going to have a case and Alexis and Kristina would no doubt but be in prison sharing a cell. If their lucky."

"You don't think a judge is going to feel sorry for them because that's what happen with Claudia and Kiefer."

Diane took the recording and grabbed her stuff. She knew that Jason and Sam wanted to just take things into their own hands but they wanted justice even if Jason wanted to go trigger happy on them. Who could blame him?

"I know. But in this case you have evidence that Kristina really had no remorse for leaving you there. Yes she panicked but she didn't wait with you to make sure you were alright she went to Alexis house to have an alibi or try to make up a plan to cover this all up I mean it's coming out of her mouth. They could say that you tricked her but if we can get some judge to see both sides and not be just on one side we will have a chance. It's not going to bring your baby back but maybe it will ease the pain. Thank god you didn't die. I'm sorry for your lose hopefully I can bring you both peace by making those too pay."

Before Diane walked out the door," you know I just thought of something why don't you keep this my office is by Alexis and Kristina's and this recording might "disappear" if it's at my office. "

"Don't worry it's not going to go anywhere if it's here," said Sam

"I'll make sure of it," said Jason.

Diane nodded then walked out the door. Sam sat back of the couch and looked at the lamp that was in pieces.

"I really liked that lamp."

"Sorry I was pretending it was Kristina's face."

Sam laughed then got up, from where she was sitting and headed towards the stairs," I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok… do you want me to go with you?" Jason figured maybe Sam wanted to be alone right now. Maybe they both did to think about what to do next but the truth was if Jason was alone he might go after Kristina and Alexis. It might make him feel better but it wasn't going to last long.

"Yea."

Sam walked up stairs to the master bed room. Sam climbed on the bed and laid there.

"I know I've only been in the hospital for a day but I've missed this bed."

Jason didn't say anything. He sat on the bed thinking about what might have been like if the baby didn't die. "I know you were only a couple of months but in that short time I grew attach to the baby. It was a second chance because I missed some things with Cassie. I was in prison and then Franco came back."

"I know… I missed the baby too. Maybe we were going to lose the baby anyway because there was a chance but….. I don't know maybe it was because I missed when I was pregnant with Cassie and then watching her grow up. I think I missed it and I wanted it back then all of a sudden I find out I'm pregnant. I started looking forward to morning sickness which I weird because after Cassie I didn't want to go thru that again."

Jason started thinking about when Sam was pregnant with Cassie and how she complained that she didn't want to have kids because the morning sickness was so bad. It was comical watching Sam when she was pregnant with Cassie. She was always falling on her butt because she claimed she couldn't see her feet. If she wasn't falling she was sneaking in cookies and eating ice cream with Carley when no one was looking. Being pregnant with Cassie gave Sam and Carley a chance to put their past behind them and form a friendship even if it was only for Cassie and Jossyln.

Now sixteen years later Cassie was grown up and this baby came along it was accidentally but in some way Jason and Sam wanted to be parents again but it didn't last long. Jason thought maybe it was not meant to be and they might have lost the baby anyway just not this way. This way made Jason want to kill his mother in-law. After all these years of dealing with her he finally got a chance to kill her but Sam didn't want that she wanted to go to court live every detail of that night all over again because it was justice.

When he looked at Sam she was asleep or at least he thought she was. Jason decided to go to sleep also. It's been a long night and it wasn't going to get better until the judge decided to put Alexis and Kristina in jail.

5 minutes later Sam got out of bed and walked down stairs. She couldn't sleep without re-living the car crash. She could remember waking up after the car hit the tree and seeing the blood. She dreamed that she tried to get out of the car but it was no use. Then another car comes out of nowhere and hits Sam's car. The tree starts cracking then she wakes up. She's in the hospital alive and her baby is dead. Just thinking about that dream made Sam sick to her stomach. She decided to focus her energy on work since she couldn't sleep. She had things to do and couldn't let Spinelli take all of the work.

By the time she was finished working on her cases Jason woke up out of bed he looked to see if Sam was near him but she wasn't. She never went to sleep. Jason walked down the stairs to the kitchen and saw paper work spread out on the dining room table.

"Hey…. Did you sleep?"

"If I sleep then I just dream about the wreck and I'm not willing to relive that night because I die every time I go to sleep so it's not worth it to me."

"I'm sorry Sam…. Do you want me to help?"

"Nope I got it. I'm just going to go to the office and put these away. Don't worry I'm not going after anyone at least not today. It's just paper work Jason chill."

Jason started worrying about Sam. This is what she did when she found out that Alexis was her mom. She started becoming a lawyer then when Dr. Lee said there was a chance that Cassie wouldn't make full term. Sam started working on cases left and right to the point where there was no case to work on.

Sam got dressed then headed out. She could feel Jason eyeing her, "what? Stop worrying I'm fine."

"Ok." Jason didn't believe her for a second.

Cassie walked in the front door.

"Oh my god Kristina admitted that she was the one that ran you into a tree and no one said anything?"

Jason and Sam looked at Cassie wondering how she could have known that.

"Don't look surprised I talked to Diane and she spilled just by me saying that you would pay her more money for her shopping sprees. Is this why I had to leave the house because you went to discuss what to do about Alexis and Kristina. I know one thing you should do. You should go trigger happy on their ass."

"Cassie,"said Sam.

"I'm not saying kill them exactly… ok I know it's not really a good idea to say killing them would be justice. I know that's why mob families fill that's justice but that's what we are **A MOB FAMILY. ** Sonny agrees with me."

"You told him," asked Jason.

"No I didn't tell him Michael did. This town talks ok. So far it hasn't reached everyone just this family but soon enough Kristina is going to start talking and have everyone on her side or at least everyone that she hasn't made enemies with."

"Cassie…. I don't want them killed I just want them to be punished for what they did. Maybe I should let this go but I can't because the fact is Kristina left me just like she did to Claudia. Claudia would have been dead if it wasn't for Carley saving her before the car exploded."

"I get that ok… I do but you know Alexis and Kristina are known as the good ones in this town. With Mac on their side your screwed so they might very well be let go for this. And what if they do then you have to see them everywhere when they're the ones that were going to cover up the wreck and maybe your death. If you would have died. Alexis would have covered up I know she would mom but you can't see that because all you see is she's your mom and that's your sister. "

Cassie walked up to her room then shut the door while Jason and Sam sat in the living room. Sam took a few minutes and then walked out the door to go to the office and Jason walked outside to the garage were his motorcycle was. Cassie looked out her front window and watched Sam leave the house. She figured Jason would still be at the house unless he was taking the bike. Cassie jumped on her bed, and then threw one of her pillows across the room. She sat up when she heard her bedroom door open.

"You want to get out of here," asked Jason.

Cassie nodded, grabbed her jacket then followed Jason to the bike.


	12. ch11 torn between two sisters

Ch.11 one day later: torn between sisters

Kristina called Molly and told her she had to go home. Molly didn't think anything of it she just thought that Kristina was over reacting as usual until Alexis called. Molly just walked in the door from her walk. She was living in NYC as a doctor. She enjoyed being away from Port Charles were Alexis and Kristina stayed. Molly was always busy so she never talked to any of her family members until this day.

"Hello," asked Molly.

"It's about time Molly you need to come home now," said Alexis. Molly hasn't heard from Alexis in about a month ever since Molly started dating a man named Andy, that treated her right and supported her decisions then Molly decided to move to NYC with him. Sam was the only one that was supportive but Alexis and Kristina weren't. They felt that Molly was neglected them. Molly blew it off because she thought Alexis and Kristina would get over it. Sam and Cassie came over to help Molly decorate her apartment. Cassie and Molly were getting along without Alexis and Kristina around. Cassie and Molly had a lot in common. If it wasn't for Alexis and Kristina, Molly would have had a better relationship with Cassie and Sam.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No you sister is just in a mess right now and we need your help." The only person Molly thought was Kristina. She was always in trouble rather it was boy trouble or daddy issues Kristina always needed someone to clean up her mess.

"I can't just leave mom just because you say so I have to work today. Can I come over tomorrow? I can stay for a couple of days that way I can see you and Kristina then Sam and Cassie."

Alexis was getting frustrated with Molly always wanted to have a relationship with Sam and Cassie.

"Your family is your sister and I not Sam and Cassie."

"Sam's my sister too mom and Cassie is my niece unless you cut them out of your life."

"Yes I did ever since Sam turned on Kristina when she was going through a lot with Keifer and then Sonny. Sam decided that Kristina was not just acting out she was starting trouble for Sonny."

"Well she was mom. She was playing games with Sonny with Johnny. Sonny was trying to be a dad to her but Kristina kept lashing out."

"You're just like Sam. You're turning against Kristina."

"I'm not turning against Kristina mom. I'm just stating the fact that Kristina likes to play games and that gets her in trouble. You would think being 30 years old she would grow up and clean up her own mess but she hasn't."

"Just forget I called." Alexis hung up the phone. Molly blew it off and didn't think anything of it until she got a call from Monica.

"Hello?"

"Molly? This is Monica, Jason's mother."

"Hi Monica how are you?"

"I'm good dear… it's your sister I'm worried about. Sam's been in a car crash and Kristina is responsible."

"Oh my god. Is she ok? I'll head over their right now."

"Molly Sam's find physically it's just emotionally that I'm worried about. Sam was pregnant and Kristina left Sam to die so she's having a hard time dealing with Kristina just leaving Sam to die. Jason said that Sam hasn't been sleeping ever since the accident."

"I can imagine. I'll head over there and see what I can do thank you for telling me Monica."

Molly hung up the phone stunned. How could Kristina do something like this? Is this why Alexis wanted her to come home that way she can help cover up Kristina's mess. Molly rubbed her stomach and thought about her unborn child that she was carrying she couldn't imagine what Sam is going thru.

Molly called her work and told them that there's been a family emergency. They gave her a couple of days off. Molly left a note for Andy stating that she was going to be in Port Charles and that she would call when she got there.

1 hour later:

Molly knocked on the door but no one came to the door. She decided if she didn't catch Sam now she was going to catch her later. Molly started walking to her car when Sam pulled up.

Jason, Sam and Cassie pulled up when Molly was heading towards her car.

"Great what does smart pants what,"Cassie thought to herself.

Sam got out of the car," Molly?"

Molly turned around. She could see that Sam was still struggling with everything that was going on.

"Hey Sam. Monica called me and said that you got in a car wreck I came as soon as I heard."

Molly hugged Sam. She wanted to cry because she was stuck. She loved both of her sisters but Kristina was out of control.

Jason and Cassie got out of the car feeling different things about Molly being her. Jason was glad that one of her sisters is talking to her he just wasn't sure for how long. Cassie on the other hand didn't trust Molly. They got along sometimes but only because Alexis and Kristina wasn't in the room. Maybe Molly would not take Kristina's side and help Sam out but this might be wishful thinking.

Molly saw mixed emotions on Jason and Cassie's face, "would you mind if Sam and I spend a couple of hours together?"

"yea sure," said Jason. Jason looked at Cassie then nudged her to say something, "don't worry about me I have a boy to catch that I haven't talked to since the party." Cassie went inside of the house and called Shawn.

"hello," said Shawn.

"Hey Shawn its Cassie. I know it's been awhile but I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out at the park or something."

"Sure what time?" Shawn really liked Cassie and he heard about what happen to Cassie's mom and wanted to call and see how she was doing but didn't want to intrude.

"How about in….20 minutes?"

"Sounds good I'll meet you there."

Cassie hung up the phone with a smile on her face she really liked Shawn not just because his looks because he was fun and he had a motorcycle which she really liked. Jason might not like it so much though.

Sam and Molly walked up the street to a lake while Jason sat at home. He thought he could spend some time with Cassie but when he walked in the front door he noticed she was going somewhere.

"You're not going to follow you mom and Molly are you."

"No… I told you I have a boy to catch."

Jason started thinking about what boy Cassie would not shut up about then remember the boy with the motorcycle. "It wouldn't happen to be the guy with the bike would it?"

"He has a name dad. Shawn."

Jason rolled his eyes. Before Jason could say anything else Cassie's phone started ringing.

"hey Shawn." Cassie started giggling when she was on the phone then she started twisting her hair.

"Crap I'm going to have trouble keeping Shawn away from Cassie,"Jason thought to himself.

"Really you don't mind picking me up? Oh cool. No I don't mind riding on your bike. Ok I'll see you in a few minutes bye."

Cassie hung up the phone then started jumping up and down.

"Chill dad it's just a date." Cassie stuck her tongue out and then ran up the stairs. Jason wanted to bang his head against the wall. He followed Cassie up the stairs that way he could stop her from wearing anything too revealing.

"What are you doing Cassie?"

"I have to look good dad."

"What's wrong with the cloths you have on?"

"Dad come on I'm going on a date with the hottest guy in the eleventh grade. Don't you remember dressing up to look good for your girlfriends or at least for mom?"

Cassie walked out of her bedroom and this kissed Jason on the cheek. She heard the engine of Shawn motorcycle.

"Don't wait up dad."

"If you're not home by eight I'm searching for you and this guy he's going to disappear. "

"Would you stop dad I know what I'm doing ok I've road on your bike many of times. I even stole it and look I live to tell about it."

Jason looked at Cassie,"why don't you just sit on the couch and trust me."

"I do trust you I just don't trust him."

"Mom trusts him and she even likes him why don't you follow her."

Cassie walked out the front door and climb on the back of Shawn's bike. Jason looked out the window and smirked. If it wasn't for Cassie having blue eyes she could be Sam's twin. She acted like Sam and talked like Sam the difference was she had Jason's temper and she was street smart like Jason and Sam. His little girl was growing up, and that scared him. What happen to the little five year old that didn't like boys because they had cooties; He was starting to miss the little five year old but now she was sixteen, driving and almost out of high school.

Meanwhile: Molly and Sam were talking about what happen and how Sam was going to deal with it.

"I'm so sorry for what Kristina did to you Sam. I don't know how you could deal with losing your baby and then knowing your sister left you for dead. I don't even want to talk about mom's part in this."

"I know… I guess I should be lucky that Cassie wasn't in the car with me because if she was and something happen I don't know what I would do. Jason would not lesion to me about letting the courts handle this. I definitely couldn't stop him if I were to die that night."

"I don't blame Jason or Cassie about how they feel about all of this. I don't think Andy would have Kristina and mom live if something happen to me and this baby. It's just so hard to not take matters in your own hands. "

"Let's talk about something else. How are you doing?"

"I'm good Andy and I am going to get married in a month. We just found out that I'm pregnant?"

"Congratulations Mol I'm happy for you."

"Thank you… I know it's a lot to ask but I was going to ask anyway would you be my maid of honor you and Cassie?"

"Really even after all of this?"

"I told you I was going to ask anyway. You and Cassie are my family. Mom and Kristina they haven't been their selves in so long it's not even funny. I want you to be there I don't know what to do about this."

"All Jason and I did was elope. We didn't have a wedding."

"I would elope but I want Andy's family and mine to be there. Kristina and Mom… I don't want them to be their even if this didn't happen because they didn't accept me when I told them about Andy."

"I know… I'm sorry about that."

It's ok because now I know how you felt when you married Jason and mom didn't accept him. Jason is great person and you deserve to be happy. I deserve to be happy and I am because of Andy and I'm not with mom and Kristina all the time I'm free."


	13. Chapter 12 goodbye

Ch.12 saying goodbye

After Molly visited Sam and got her side of her story she decided that maybe this would be a good time to tell Alexis and Kristina about Molly marring Andy. She was going to tell them about the baby but she wasn't sure if it was worth it.

Molly knocked on the door on Alexis's house. She knew Kristina was their of course she was Kristina and Alexis were best buds and nothing could come into their little circle. It was obvious that Sam and Cassie weren't apart of the circle but now Molly wasn't going to be a part of it either.

"Molly you're looking…. How should I put this," said Kristina. Someone was in a foul mood. All Molly did was knock on the door.

"Nice to see you too Krissy can I come in?" Molly tried not to be effected by Kristina's hateful words to her and it's only been a couple of minutes.

"Sure why not. So have you talked to our bitch of a sister." Kristina closed the door and grabbed her glass of wine. No wonder Kristina was in a foul mood she was drunk. That's the worse time to talk to her.

"I think you're the bitch in this family Krissy." Kristina smiled, "yes and I wear the pants proudly too. Mom isn't home so if you want you can come back later."

"No that's ok I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be an Aunt and a sister in-law once again."

"Why Mol… you got knocked up and have the dummy marry you that are great. Mom and I figured this would happen."

"Maybe you should lay off the Alcohol it's not good for your attitude. Especially since you're the one that left Sam on the side of the road. How could you Krissy? What if that was mom or me."

"Well it wasn't it was Sam and I'm surprise I'm not dead right now I guess Jason has a soft spot for me after me."

"You're a selfish bitch you know that. I never thought in my wildest dreams that you could be a bitch. You need help Kristina you and mom maybe you will get that when you go to jail for what you did to Sam."

Kristina had a smug look on her face, "oh I'm scared… Sam wouldn't do that to her precious sister and her mom. You might think since you left mom and I."

"I didn't leave you and you know it. I moved on with my life but you… your still the messed up teenager with daddy issues and my boyfriend abuse me bla, bla…. You never grew up Kristina and I'm embarrassed to even call you as a sister."

"If you're so embarrassed then why don't you get the hell out of the house."

"You think you're hurting me by calling me names and saying things about me guess what you're not. so go ahead keep on saying how cruel I am and saying that I have issues. I don't care Molly."

Molly left the house and took a deep breath then headed towards the Metro court. When she drove out of the drive way the cops pulled up and Mac escorted Kristina out of the house. Kristina started crying then she stared at Sam when she got out of the car.

"You did this to me? I'm your sister Sam," yelled Kristina. Molly turned the car around, parked it then got out of the car.

"You two are going to pay for what you're doing to me!" Mac read Kristina her rights then put her in the car. Alexis pulled on the other side of the house, parked the car then ran towards Mac, "Mac where are you taking her," said Alexis.

Mac shook his head, "I'm sorry Alexis but your under arrest for helping Kristina covering up the tempted murder on Sam."

"What? No it was an accident Sam said she wasn't going to do anything."

Alexis looked at Sam and Molly standing watching what was happening. Molly turned away when Alexis looked at her and Sam glared at Alexis. Sam couldn't explain how much she hated Alexis and Kristina. Diane had evidence that Alexis was taking evidence of Sam's car wreck and shredding them. Alexis was going to make it look like Kristina was never on that road when the evidence was on Kristina and Sam's car.


	14. Chapter 13 three months later

Ch.13 three months later

Alexis and Kristina were sentence to prison for 3 years. I wasn't what Diane or Sam was hoping for but it was something. Sam really didn't know if she could live with herself if Alexis and Kristina were in prison for life. The reason they got three years is because they said Kristina was suffering from depression and she didn't know what she was doing and Alexis was trying to pertect Kristina. What a surprise. The judge felt sorry for both of them and gave them three years. Molly married Andy had has not talked to Alexis or Kristina. Sam and Cassie were Molly's bride's maids, Sam as the maid of honor. The three of them became really close even thought Molly and Cassie drove each other nuts sometimes but they were still closer than they were when Alexis and Kristina where in the picture.

Cassie and Shawn started dating and going out on dates a lot. Cassie loved it when Shawn picked her up on his bike because it drove Jason nuts. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea but it was funny watching his reactions when she was leaving the house. Jason and Sam decided that maybe having a baby at this age wasn't a good idea. They were just starting to get their freedom back and head on weekend get always while Cassie hung out with Jossyln and went to parties. Cassie did have a few close calls when it came to someone spiking her drink. But other than that she was enjoying her social life and finding that maybe she did have the wild strike after all. Even thought Cassie was going to parties she didn't go all the time or sneak out of the house like Josslyn. So that made Jason and Sam happy.

Cassie drove to school early because Jossyln said she had something important to tell her. Cassie was not a morning person and this "important conversation" that Josslyn just to get Cassie to come to school early made Cassie skip starbucks. If Cassie ripped some heads off this morning it was Jossyln's fault. Cassie was standing by her car looking at her watch when Shawn drove up.

Cassie smiled at Shawn," well something good came out of this,"Cassie thought to herself.

Shawn took off his helmet and walked towards Cassie, "hey pretty girl what brings you to school this early?"

"Joss… she just had to tell me something important. But it must not be that important since…." Jossyln drove up in her convertible _BMW_ that Jax just bought her.

Joss took of her _GUESS _sunglass off, rolled her sunroof up, and then got out of her car.

"Look what I got this morning!" Jossyln started jumping up and down like a little kid in a candy store. Cassie glared at her.

"What's up your butt? Never mind I know you're not a morning person which is why I'm late I got you this." Jossyln handed Cassie her iced vanilla coffee."

"Thank god I thought I was going to die."

"I know and I figure this would ease the part where you get mad at Shawn."

Shawn rolls his eyes," hi Jossyln nice BMW did you dad get you that?"

"Of course I am daddy's little girl." Shawn and Jossyln don't really get along very well ever since Cassie has been spending too much time with her beloved boyfriend.

"Right I forgot you're the little princess."

"Duh it does say that on my license plate."

Cassie and Shawn look at the license plate then Cassie started laughing, "Joss it says Pjax on it."

"Damn it must have been Alexis and Kristina they knew I was getting this plate so they decided to make it Pjax."

"You should had made it say Devil it sautés you more."

"No Angel sautés me more thank you because that's what I am not… PJAX."

"We'll look at it this way if you lose your car you can always look for your last name."

"Very funny." Jossyln crossed her arms and stared at Shawn.

Shawn glares back then realizes she wanted him gone, "oh sorry I couldn't read your mind fast enough."

He kisses Cassie then tells her he will see her in class. Jossyln rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you like him?"

"Why? Because he's taking my best friend away and I don't like that. I should be the only one that should be hanging out with you more not him."

"Who does this sound like… hum let me think….. Bobbie? No…. Jax...no…. oh I know Carley. Yes now it all makes since your jealous because you're not getting any attention. Sorry Joss but I do need to spend time with my boyfriend to you know."

"Fine you can hang out with him but I get weekends."

"What is this joint custody do I look like a dog or some toy that you and Shawn get to take turns with?"

"Hey I was your friend before Motorcycle boy over their came along."

"I know Joss and your still number one but I have more than one friend you know and I like Shawn."

"I'm going to get a warning aren't I?"

"Why do I need to give you a warning to not ruin my relationship with Shawn when you're not going to lesion to me anyway? So why waste my breath?"

"True. Can we get back to the real reason why we are at school this earlier?"

"It's not really earlier anymore since the bell…. Fine go ahead."

"Well you know that new hot, sexy, and don't forget yummy guy that just started this school?"

Cassie looked at the new kid that was talking to some cheerleaders who obviously liked him.

"What about him?"

"Don't sound so disgusted."

"I'm not he just looks…. Tormented."  
"He is!"

"so you want to save him? Jossyln come on the guy is hot and all but really you want to be is angel."

"why not? pulse you always get rewarded by being someone's angel. But you wouldn't know anything about since you haven't been their yet." Jossyln looks at Shawn then back at Cassie.

"Have you? Because he's been all over you lately."

"I know we've talked about it but I don't know he's been with other girls and you know he's friends with Spencer. Which means my mom is going to find out then my dad's going to kill my boyfriend."

"Yep and no boy is going to come near you…. unless they want to be killed."

"You not helping Joss."

The bell rang and Jossyln and Cassie headed towards the building. Lucky for them their lockers were close to their first class.

"Would you?"

"Would I want Jossyln? You mean have sex with Shawn. I don't know."

Jossyln didn't think Shawn was good for Cassie he was like nice and all but there was just something about him that rubbed Jossyln the wrong way.

Cassie and Jossyln got their books for English then walked to their desks that were in the back. Lauren and Brandi were sitting across from Cassie and Jossyln. Lauren smirked at Cassie and Jossyln then Jossyln gave her the middle finger.

"How come Lauren is always in our classes?"

"Ignore her Jossyln." Cassie took out her note book preparing for the teacher to start writing. Jossyln never paid attention in class anyway which was probably the reason Cassie was in every class with Jossyln but math. The English teacher walked in the class and started writing his name. He was a new teacher which seemed to catch all of the girls' attention.

"Oh my god I'm never going to be able to lesion in this class," whispered Jossyln.

"You never do lesion so what's the difference if we have a new English teacher?"

"Have you looked at the man he's a TILF."

"What's a TILF? ewe... Jossyln your going to drive me nuts today aren't you."

"No but I might not shut up about…" Jossyln looked at the board and read the teacher's name.

"Mr. Sanchez. More like Mr. Sexy."

"Good morning my name is Mr. Sanchez I will be taking over for Mrs. Collins for the rest of the school year. I was told this is the best students that she's ever had so I'm going to expect a lot from you now let's begin."

Jossyln was grueling the who class period and what made it worse she would not shut up about Mr. Sexy. Cassie was just about to walk out the class when Mr. Sanchez called her name. Josslyn looked at Cassie then headed on to her next class.

"Mrs. Collins talked highly of you. She said that you were one of her best students. And I can see why you did an excellent job on your _Romeo and Juliet_ essay," said Mr. Sanchez.

Cassie didn't know what to do. She thought Mrs. Collins didn't like her since she always pushed Cassie the most and not anyone else, "um… thanks I think."

"You sound surprise."

"I am because I thought Mrs. Collins didn't like me since she gave me more homework than anyone else."

"I think she did that because she saw potential in you. You're an excellent writer and I think you should be in an advance class and not in English 3."

"I don't mind. I really don't like being in advance classes. I'm already in four this year."

"It says here that you are in the top of your class so I don't see how you are struggling."

"I'm not… I'm great at multitasking it's just…. I like the classes that I'm in."

"What about college? They look into things like that you know."

Cassie was starting to feel uncomfortable, she didn't like being integrated. Why couldn't the guy just shut up about advance classes? She's was taking enough as it is and she was doing just fine until he should up.

"look I have to get to class. I'm already late as it is."

Mr. Sanchez wrote Cassie a late pass. Before Cassie could walk out the door Mr. Sanchez stopped her again.

"Why don't you think about what I said? About the Advance classes that is."

"I'll think about it."

"Cassie shut the door then ran down the hall to her next class. She handed her teacher the tardy note then sat behind Jossyln.

Jossyln wrote a note then handed it to Cassie.

Cassie closed her eyes. Then read the note.

"What did Mr. Sexy want?"

"He wants me to take advance English class. I told him I'll think about it. Don't worry I'm not thought."

"Good."

Jossyln went back to lessoning to the teacher then started turned to see Cassie already out the door.

"Hey wait up."

Cassie walked to her locker, put her English and Science book in her locker then grabbed her lunch money.

"Thank god we have a free period I can get some homework done," said Cassie.

"You're a nerd you know that," said Jossyln.

Cassie rolled her eyes," I'm not a nerd… ok I am but homework keeps me busy."

"from what Cass? You're one of the top students of our class, a great writer and pretty much good at everything."

"I can't help it ok… I'm just trying to study so I can get out of this town where no one knows my parents."

"it's not that bad Cassie." Jossyln and Cassie sat down on a bench.

"it's not Cass… you're a normal student here. Your treated the same as everyone else and you make sure that you don't get into trouble which I find really hard to do since Lauren over their keeps staring at us then giggles to her friends. I just want to go over their and give her something to giggle about."

"you let her get to you that's your problem."

"well she's so… aggravating and it's hard not to let her get to me when she's wearing practically the same outfit that I have and purse."

"maybe she has a crush on you."

"Grouse Cassie!"

Cassie started laughing," Theirs that laugh that I haven't seen in like forever."

"A lot has happen."

"I know… how you are dealing with the fact that Alexis and Kristina were responsible for what happen to your mom."

"I hate them… somehow my parents seem to get passed but I can't. I can't stand the fact that Kristina was responsible for almost killing my mom…. I don't know much my life would change if my mom wasn't in the picture. My dad would probably turn like Luke Always leaving."

"I don't think he would leave you." Cassie started peeling her orange then pushed it away.

"Lucky we won't know…. Stupid orange.


	15. Chapter 14 hurtful words

Ch.14 hurtful words

It was the end of the day and Cassie had tons of homework. She really didn't get a chance to talk to Shawn today but she had a lot on her mind. She didn't want him to think that she was ignoring him but what could she do? She only had one class with him.

Cassie put her backpack on the passenger seat then just when she was about to close her driver door Shawn stopped her.

"Oh gees you scared me," said Cassie.

"Sorry I was wondering if you wanted to go to my house and study. We do have that math test in a couple of days I thought we could study together. If you want," said Shawn.

"I wish you would have told me earlier… Joss wants me to go to her house to study for a English test. If you want you could go. We're not going to study until later anyway or I can cancel."

"No I'll go it's just….Jossyln doesn't like me ever since her and clay broke up for the fourth time and also because I knew that he was cheating on her. I didn't want to be caught in the middle."

"Its fine I'm not judging you. You do what you feel is right and I wouldn't want to be caught in the middle of that mess either so don't worry about it."

"I don't want to invite myself."

"You're not I'm inviting you and Jossyln is just going to have to suck it up because you're my boyfriend and my friend, There's no reason why we can't study together anyway."

Shawn nodded. Jossyln walked up to her car and saw Shawn and Cassie talking. Jossyln rolled her eyes. She was friends with Shawn until she found out that Shawn knew that Clay was cheating on her. The she decided that he was on her enemy list but now she has to suck it up because Cassie was dating him. Jossyln kept telling herself that "it's only going to last for a short time. Shawn doesn't date girls for very long." But it's been two months which is not normal for Shawn.

"Hey guys… so Cass are you still coming to my house to study?" Ha-ha Shawn.

"Yea Shawn and I were just talking about it…. Shawn and I have a math test on Friday and I thought since the three of us have to study for the English and the math test I thought it would be a win-win situation."

"Damn… why did he have to go to the same school as we do or be in the same grade? This just ruins my day,"Jossyln thought to herself. Instead of saying how she really felt about Shawn studying with her and Cassie she faked a smile and said, "sure the more the merrier. "

"Joss you know that new guy? He's in my class and he doesn't know anyone so maybe he could come too?" "I knew Shawn was good for something,"Jossyln thought to herself.

"Cool… bring him along too."

"Cool I'll see you later than bye Cassie."

"Bye Shawn." Shawn started walking over to the new guy then turned around.

"Oh wait what time?"

Cassie and Jossyln looked at each other, "um… 6:00 is that ok?"

"Sure I'll see you guys there."

Shawn walked over to the new guy named Steven.

"Thanks." Jossyln looked at Cassie, "for what?"

"For letting Shawn come over. I know I wasn't really nice to clay when you started dating him but Shawn different."

"You really like him don't you?"

Cassie just nodded your head, "looks Cass... Shawn is nice but Clay told me some things about him and I don't know if it's true or not but… just be careful ok I don't want you to get hurt."

"What have you heard about him?" Jossyln shouldn't have opened your mouth.

"I'm sorry I said anything just forget it."

"No Joss tells me. " Cassie got out of her car then shuted her door. Jossyln got Cassie's attention.

"It's just… he was with Lauren and you know she's kind of into pills and some other things. The point is Shawn is a pill popper. But it's only in football season. Clay says that he takes steroids to buff up and be a better football player. What rubs me the wrong way about him is he flirts with other girls even when he's with you."

"See here you go with that jealousy crap again Joss. You don't quite do you."

Cassie got in her car and drove off.

Jossyln looked back at Shawn and noticed he was talking to Lauren. Lauren was flirting as usual then grabbed Shawn's butt. Jossyln rolled her eyes, got in her car and drove off.

Four hours later:

Cassie pulled up to Carley's house and grabbed her books. She saw Shawn's truck pull up behind her and noticed he had more than one person in his truck. Cassie looked in her rear view mirror and noticed there was a girl in the truck that looked like… Lauren?

Shawn got out of his truck along with the new guy Steven and Lauren. Steven winked at Cassie then introduced himself.

Cassie greeted him then walked to the front door of the house. Jossyln opened the door and saw Cassie.

She looked over Cassie shoulder and saw Lauren, Steven and Shawn.

"Oh hell…. She's here? Why did you bring her along," asked Jossyln.

"I didn't her rode with Shawn," said Cassie.

"Ok I'll make something up and we can go somewhere else Lauren's not coming in the house because who knows what she's going to tell my mom."

"You mean how you got plastered and started making out with guys that were in college."

"Shut up Cass."

"Don't tell me to shut."

"Then get out of my face Cassie."

"Back off then." Jossyln didn't know if this was fake or real. If Cassie wanted to fight she would have done that at school instead of coming to the house to study right.

"Oh wow… looks Shawn you got them to fight. Jossyln must not like you with Cassie,"said Lauren.

Shawn rolled his eyes then walked over to Cassie and Jossyln.

"Hey? Are we going to study or are you going to fight?"

Cassie glared at Jossyln," that depends if Lauren is staying or not," asked Jossyln.

"She's Steven's girlfriend what was I sub post to do?"

"Tell him never mind."

"Jossyln you like him so why don't you steal him away like you stole Clay from Lauren."

"hey wait a minute I didn't steal Clay he came to me remember? Oh that's right I forgot your friends with Lauren and Clay so you're not going to be on my side about this."

"He has a point though Joss you do still pretty much all of her boyfriends."

That's it last straw," lesion her little miss priss I don't still boyfriends and the reason why I don't like you with Shawn is because I was sub post to be dating him not you. But I guess he likes virgins more than he likes someone that likes to have fun."

Cassie punched Jossyln then pushed her when Jossyln started coming after her.

"That's low even for you Joss. You're a bitch which I always knew that but not once have you been one to me. So you want Shawn you can have him I don't care. But don't even think about talking to me tomorrow at school."

"Then who's going to be your friend uh?"

Cassie drove off and headed home while Jossyln was wondering what happen. Lauren started laughing,

"good going Jossyln now you have no friends."

Jossyln shrugged like she didn't care but she knew Cassie was true to her word if she's wasn't planning on not talking to Jossyln then she wasn't going to. She was probably switch classes that way she wouldn't have to see Jossyln again.

"I knew you liked me but I like Cassie more. She's fun and adventures your… bossy and just a plain bitch."

"Thanks Shawn that really helps. I just said some really awful things to Cassie because you're right I'm a bitch but I'm going to fix this because Cassie is my best friend and she's like a sister to me."

Shawn walked to his truck and Steven and Lauren followed him. While Jossyln went to fix her friendship with the only friend that she had.


	16. Chapter 15 i'm sorry

Ch.15 I'm sorry.

Jossyln has been calling and leaving messages for Cassie but Cassie wouldn't return her phone call. Cassie took the teacher's proposal on taking the advance English class just to get away from Jossyln. When Jossyln walked in the English class on Friday she didn't see Cassie. She thought maybe Cassie was running late but then Jossyln didn't see her in any of the other classes. Shawn tried talking to Cassie about the pills. He said that he took them last year and then went to rehab. Cassie knew that Jossyln got her wires crossed once again but it didn't matter Jossyln was in the wrong. Cassie was sitting with Brandi. Brandi kicked Lauren out of her group because she didn't know how to shut up. So Lauren decided to be friends with Jossyln.

"Hey Jossyln can I sit here?"

Jossyln looks up at Lauren, "No you can't sit here."

"But you're not waiting on anyone. I mean you lost your best friend because of your big mouth and me well…. Brandi won't talk to me anymore."

"Gee I wonder why? Maybe it's because you're a slut."

"Look who's talking." Jossyln stood up in front of Lauren.

"You want to say that again but in my face?"

Lauren gulped then shook her head. Jossyln smirked.

"That's why I thought."

Lauren took her food and dumped it on Jossyln. "oops did I do that? must have slipped."

"Why you little." Jossyln pushed Lauren against Cassie. Cassie turned around and pushed Lauren back at Jossyln. Lauren fell on Jossyln.

"get off of me."

Cassie grabbed Lauren's hand to help her up. Jossyln sat up on her elbows "hey what about me? or are you just helping nerds now?"

"go to hell Jossyln."

Jossyln stood up and got in Cassie face. "You want to say that again?"

"Yea I said go to hell." Cassie smirked and before Jossyln could do anything Cassie slapped Josslyn on the face. "That's for calling me a nerd."

Jossyln pushed Cassie on Brandi," that's for saying I'm a bitch."

"That should have been a compliment since you are one."

"Oh really well you're a stuck up, mob princess who thinks she's better than everyone."

"At least I don't flaunt like you do. You want to talk about giving a guy the wrong message."

"At least I like to look good instead of wearing jeans all the time."

Cassie and Jossyln got into a fight. Jossyln was on the ground and Cassie was just punching her until she slipped then Jossyln got the upper hand. By the time the principle came to separate the girls Jossyln had a slip lip, and Cassie had a bruised cheek.

Cassie and Jossyln had after school detention since it was their first times fighting.

Cassie was doing her home work until Jossyln spoke up," you not a nerd. I just called you that because you're smarter than me and much good at everything. But there's one thing that you're not good at and that's spending money."

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

"I'm sorry for saying that you think you're better than everyone. Everyone likes you Cass… you can make friends so easy and I can't trust anyone but you. I mean I guess I could learn to trust but then what fun is that. I'm sorry I said those things about Shawn that was last year and I just brought that up because I wanted him and I thought and still do think that I'm good for him then you are but I'm wrong and I know that now."

"Well at least you're willing to admit it."

The principle cam in the room," Cassidy you could leave if you want but if you fight again this goes on your permit record." Cassie nodded in agreement.

"If you don't mind I would like to stay here. So I could do some homework."

The principle nodded then headed back to his office.

"so I guess you too the advance English?"

"All it is essays. Turns out there weren't any advance English class."

"So what did you do change your classes?"

"No I didn't change then the guidance counselor did because of my extra credit class. Which is this "advance English Class" I'm thinking about getting out of it. I still have the same teachers it's just different periods."

"yea I get my tutor back."

"you don't need a tutor Joss you just need to pay attention."

"but what's the fun in that. I'm sorry it's just you explain better than those teachers do. and by the way I found out why Lauren has been staring at me."

"was I right? She has a crush on you?"

"no. it's about you actually. That's the reason why she was with Shawn other than the fact that she's dating Mr. dreamy."

"Mr. dreamy winked at me and smacked my but in third period. Brandi said that he likes me and you."

"so that's why you went to sit with Brandi so you could hear the gossip. I knew I rubbed off of you and by the way nice right hook."

"what's up with you pulling hair?"

"I was trying to get you off of me and that was the only thing I could grab."

So are we even yet or do you want to go for another round?"

"uh… no I don't because you wore me out just trying to even hit you. just one more thing thought."

"Oh no what now?"

"you should be proud that you have morals. I do too but I love having fun and I never really done it with any guy. The only thing that I have done is make out with and something else but that's a different story."

"it's basically sex if it's you know what."

"I know that but once again that was a one time thing because I got some kind of fungus and I had to have Michael take me to the doctors could you imagine if I told mom that I got sick because I gave a guy a blow job she would kill me then send your dad to kill him."

"why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because you're my best friend and the closes thing to a sister…. I didn't want you to think I was a slut."  
"You not a slut you just choose the wrong guy to be with."

"I know…. If Clay ever finds out that…"

"Wait a minute back up Clay? Clay is the one that gave you some kind of a disease?"

"Yes… it was after we got back together. When we were at that party and you and I found him in the water with that girl which was drum roll… Lauren."

"Ewe! No wonder she was staring at you because she probably had the disease."

"Actually she was at the clinic too…. Elizabeth was livid waiting for the doctors she asked why Michael and I were there."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I was getting birth control which I sort of was and getting a shot to cure me."

"So you're cured right?" Jossyln nodded.

"Yea it was just a scare but I did get something from him."  
"I'm sorry Joss I should have been there for you?"

"Its ok don't worry about it…. so what did you get on that math test? I got a C- but it's better than a D or an F."

"I got a B… get that shocked look on your face ok I'm not good at everything. I hate chemistry and I have no use for it at all or math."

"But other than that your good at everything."  
"Why do you always have to make it like I'm so perfect? Look at my parents ok there the Bonnie and Clyde in this forsaken town but yet there like the good cops that actually get the bad guy a lot faster than the cops in this town."

"I know Cassie."

"good then you can stop saying I'm perfect all the time because I'm not."

"fine I won't say your perfect."

"ok…. I'm going home."

"you're just going to leave me here?"

"Yes… I'm done with my homework and you should be getting out of detention in 5…4…3…2…1…"

The principle came in the room, "Jossyln you can leave now but next time you are suspended. I won't put this on your record though."

"Thank you principle Gordon. It won't happen again and I'll be sure to have my dad send money to your campaign for mayor."

Principle Gordon walked out of the room then to his car.

Jossyln and Cassie walked out of the school and laughed," principle Gordon is running for mayor and your dad gives him money?"

"Yep which is why I get a lot of warnings."

"So you use him?" 

"Duh how else am I going to get out of this school? You said it yourself I barley lesion in class and I'm a C average student."

"you are unbelievable."

"why thank you."

Jossyln looked at her watch and started running to her car, "what's wrong do you have a date?"  
"Yes…. And I'm late."


	17. Chapter 16 one year later

Ch.16 one year later

The Morgan family was finally getting back to the way things use to before everything went downhill. Alexis tried to make a mends with Sam but Sam didn't want to hear it. She really just wanted to move on and she was happier without Alexis being in her life. Molly on the other hand worked out her differences with Alexis and Kristina. However, she made it very clear to Kristina and Alexis that Molly was not going to tolerate them put down Andy, Cassie, Jason, or Sam. Alexis agreed but Kristina was more stubborn about agreeing but eventually she decided that she was going to have to deal with if she wanted to be in Molly's life again. Molly had a baby girl and named her Kimberly. Molly and Andy moved into the suburbs of NYC.

Jason and Sam where getting ready for Cassie to go to college at New York University. Cassie was planning on living in an apartment in NY that way she didn't have to stay in Port Charles.

Jossyln was going to go to college in LA. The girls have never been separated until now. Jossyln wasn't dealing with it so well because she wouldn't have Cassie to fight with or talk to her about boys, and fashion. Cassie liked the idea of making new friends but Jossyln was still her best friend.

The Morgan house:

Jason looked at Cassie's car full of the last of her belongings. His little girl was living and it was just Jason and Sam now. Maybe it was a good thing that Cassie was living because it was giving her a chance to get out of Port Charles and live with the Morgan name without being looked at like she was a killer. Sam was helping Cassie with the last of her stuff.

"Ok so you have everything," asked Sam.

"Yep I'm signed up for school, I have my books, and you and dad are going to come over tomorrow to help decorate right?"

Jason didn't really want to decorate. What he really wanted to do is move all of Cassie's stuff back into the house.

"yea well be there."

"Good and don't forget the credit cards dad."

"I won't…. Be safe."

"I will I promise."

Cassie hugged Jason and Sam.

"I love you."

"Love you too"

Cassie got in her car and drove off. Sam looked at Jason and started laughing.

"What?"

"Don't make me cry, your sub post to be stone cold."

"Meaning I'm sub post being… what the strong one."

"Oh forget you all ready got me crying now.

Sam walked in the front door of the house. It seemed empty without Cassie running around talking to her friends or blaring her music.

"This house seems so…. Empty."

"I know. Maybe we shouldn't have let her go. She could have stayed here."

"Jason let her go. She wants to make out on her own and besides it doesn't mean we have to stay here either we could go anywhere."

"Like were?"

Sam just shrugged," I don't know think of somewhere. This house is too big for us."

We could stay in port Charles I'm just thinking you know get a beach house or something?"

"I don't want to stay in Port Charles for the rest of my life so let's move."

"Really?"

"Yea we can go anywhere now and we could travel."

"Yep we could too."

A few months later Jason and Sam started traveling going places they've never been to or haven't been to in a while. Sometimes Cassie would go with them when she was out of school.

Jax and Carley looked the LA scenery so much they decided to move there. Michael and Morgan moved to different places too. Michael moved to Organ and Morgan moved to Georgia.

Eventually Jason and Sam moved to a little town outside of NYC when Cassie graduated from writing school and started working for _Vogue Magazine._ As for Alexis and Kristina they stayed in port Charles working for a lawyer company as secretaries until they each married a lawyer and didn't have to work anymore.

**The end**

**thank you everyone for your reviews. i'm glad you enjoyed the story. :)**


End file.
